Terrible with Names
by the.nerd.voice
Summary: Laura smiles when the premature newborn holds her finger. So afraid something will happen to him. So terrified that she isn't even able to give the newborn boy a name, much less tell his father that he even exists. AN: Takes place while on New Caprica months before the Cylons returned. Flashbacks span from just before "Sacrifice" onward. AU. Laura/Lee with some Roslin/Zarek.
1. Chapter 1

Laura reaches into the small bassinet, letting the small infant hold the tip of her finger. The appearance reminds her of Isis when she was born, before she had given her to Maya. His existence was completely accidental, but nonetheless wanted by her. The blood transfer while Isis was still in her womb within the cylon caused not only her cancer to vanish, but made her feel younger and appear younger as well. A medical mystery, but at the same time, not at all. No one knew what to expect when the transfusion took place, and considering she was Patient Zero, consensus has proclaimed it a resounding success.

"He's doing well today." Sherman Cottle snubs his commonplace cigarette before moving closer to her and the infant within the incubator. He places his hand on her back, the two of them having grown closer not only through the course of her cancer, but through her pregnancy and birth of her premature child. He has always reminded her of her father, "Vitals have been excellent. He was able to move off of the oxygen for a little bit last night, but his lungs aren't strong enough to come off it completely just yet. The steroids have been doing their job. I'd say another couple weeks at most."

She smiles sadly, her finger reaching up and tracing next to the healing scar on the baby's chest which was the result of the main cause in his prematurity, "It's been nearly a month."

He nods, humming, "He's been doing well with the sucking motion of the pacifier which is why I'd like to try an actual bottle with him instead of the feeding tube." When she looks up to him, eyes full of hope, "However, I think his mother should be the one to give him his first bottle. What do you think?"

Laura purses her lips, tears in her eyes, but not falling. She nods, "I'd like that, Doctor."

Cottle smirks, able to see the exhaustion in her eyes, "You're going home tonight though. I'm off tomorrow." Since the infant's birth and Laura's near immediate return to her job, he's forced her to sleep at the tent she shares with Maya and Isis when he was off the following day, staying the night with the baby himself. He had made sure there was a cot set up for her when the infant was born, knowing she would never let him be alone, especially at night. He's been more than welcoming of the grandfather-like role he's been adopted since the discovery of the child's existence.

_Maya watched the woman who had become like family, her daughter lying on the bed in front of her, kicking her small legs. "Laura, maybe you should stay home tomorrow." She nodded, "You don't look well."_

"_I'm fine. I swear." Laura tucked her hair behind her ear. This illness, whatever it was, had been plaguing her for maybe a few months now. Of course, she feared the worst, her cancer had returned. She knew it. However, she wanted to just live her life for what it was right now, on this terrible planet, near the infant that saved her life before and she was only more than happy to return the favor. "Tomorrow is a new day. Maybe it will be a better day."_

"_There's been something going around the camps. I hear Doctor Cottle has managed to make an elixir to eliminate it. Something about new allergies that people weren't otherwise aware of, but are just finding out about because this is a new planet." She smiled, always the optimist. She was a perfect pairing to the infant known as Isis, "Also, Samuel Anders, the Pyramid player that's married to your friend, he has bronchitis. It could also be a possibility."_

"_A symptom of bronchitis is losing the ability to breathe, almost like asthma." She quickly corrected, taking a deep breath absently exhibiting her ability to do so, "It's probably the allergies thing. You're probably right about that. Laura knew she wasn't. She knew it was more than likely something much worse, "Isis seemed to sleep well during class today."_

_Maya chuckled softly, making a face to the baby, "Thankfully. However, it means she probably won't be up to doing so tonight."_

"_I'll take care of her." She smirked, "I'd rather one of us be one hundred percent than both of us running on empty."_

"_Are you sure?" She started to shake her head, "I couldn't possibly impose."_

"_I insist." The expression on Laura's face slowly slipped into a grin, "You can as whenever you want. I don't mind it at all."_

_Maya offered a genuine smile, "If at any time you feel like you can't anymore, wake me. I know you haven't been feeling well. I don't want you to push yourself too much."_

"_Yeah, yeah, yeah." She hummed, lifting the content infant into her arms, only to have the baby squeal with delight unexpectedly, causing her to break out into a more hearty giggle, "Hey there."_

"_I mean it." The young woman gave her a look._

"_So do I." Laura smirked, giving the woman the same look after. The family and stable environment they managed to create in their tent was more than perfect for what she wanted Isis to have, though she never expected to be a direct part of it._

Laura carefully sits in one of the rocking chairs, crafted by one of the colonists and donated to the medical area. She lifts her head up, watching as Cottle carefully removes the small boy from the incubator, her smile growing more as she watches him.

"Hey there, big guy. Your mother wants to feed you now, so be a trooper for her, huh?" The old man cooed to the baby, glancing to the woman he was speaking of, "Yes?"

"I didn't say anything." She puts her hands up in defense.

"Didn't have to." He shakes his head slowly, gingerly placing the infant into the woman's arms, "Don't start your crying, little lady." He knows she's depressed, knows she wants to be able to take the infant with her, knows she doesn't think she's a good enough mother for having him as early as she did.

"I wasn't going to." Laura holds the loosely swaddled infant, gazing adoringly to his face, "Hello, love."

"He needs a name." Cottle smirks, testing a couple drops from a small glass bottle on his wrist before handing it to her, "Should be fine."

She bites her bottom lip, smiling softly when he opens his eyes, watching her as she places the bottle's nipple at his mouth, watching him feed eagerly, "He knows what to do..."

"Second nature." Sherman watches them intently, a sense of pride welling within him, "I'm going to go check on my other patients, I'll be back." He takes another look before ducking under the flap of the room.

"You look just like your father with those baby blues." Laura can feel her eyes starting to burn with tears, "Just like him." She takes a deep breath, offering the feeding baby a smile, "If he knew about you, I bet he'd love you. He would love you so much. However, the world isn't ready for your debut yet. It isn't quite safe enough." Laura does this often. She visits with her son, just speaking the thoughts clouding her mind with him. "Soon though. Soon, you will be able to feel the sun on your face...take a fresh breath of air without a tube to your nose...which...I suppose wouldn't be very fresh at all, but I know you will still love it."

_Maya glanced to Isis in her bassinet, covering her some with the small blanket before turning toward the woman who was attempting to conduct a class._

"_Leonis was a beautiful colony, rich in culture. They were one of the few able to maintain their own language in Leonese with the other being Caprican like many of the other colonies." Laura blinked, her own writing on the board was shaky at best. She was losing her focus, as well as her balance. She leaned a hand against the green chalkboard._

_The young woman quickly noticed it. They were in tune to one another since living in tight quarters and working together. They had never fought and managed a great friendship. She looked out toward the children, who could tell something was wrong, before moving toward the woman, "Miss Roslin, are you okay?" She whispered in her ear._

"_Fine." Laura replied, her voice hoarse. She licked her dry lips before attempting to remove her jacket, her hands trembling, "It's hot in here."_

_Maya furrowed her brow. It was, in actuality, one of the coldest days they've encountered since settlement, "Laura, really. You should sit."_

_The older woman saw the words she had written on the board begin to mix together and darken. Her jacket hitting the floor before she did with a thud. The class was up quickly, instantly worried for their beloved teacher. A few of the older students rose from their seats and rushed to her side._

_The young woman glanced to one of the older students, "Molly, I need you to go right across the way to the medic tent. Tell Doctor Cottle that Miss Roslin has fainted." When she saw the teenager run off, "Everyone else, pack your things up and head out. Class is out a little early today. Reread about Leonis tonight. If you know there is no one waiting at your tent, stay here. Just like always." It was only a couple hours shy of when they usually let out, but Maya still felt bad. "Laura." She took hold of the other woman's clammy hand, taking notice of the perspiration at her brow. "Laura, please." It was only a couple minutes at most until she saw the gruff older man appear, "Doctor, thank the gods."_

"_How long she been out?" Cottle kneeled beside the former President of the Colonies, picking her wrist up to check for pulse._

"_Less than five minutes."_

_He nodded, looking to the young woman, "Go back to my tent and tell them I sent you for a wheelchair." When she jogged out, he places his stethoscope to the woman's chest, everything seemed fine, heartbeat was a little quick, but still fine. Reaching his hand into his pocket, he retrieved smelling salts. He cracked the packet before placing them under her nose and watching her try to turn away from them, "Come on, young lady. Rise and shine."_

_Laura groggily opened her eyes. Noticing the man in front of her, "What happened?" Her green orbs shot around the room, quickly realizing where she was, "Frak." She whispered to herself, under her breath._

"_Passed out. I'm taking you to the med tent and giving you a once over." Cottle nodded, "When was the last time you ate?"_

_She blinked, listening to him, "Lunch." She stared._

"_She regurgitated that." Maya heard the question after returning, standing there quietly by the tent flap. She looked to the students left behind, watching as they entertained themselves with the donated toys in the back of the room._

_Laura sighed, shooting Maya a look, "It just happened all of a sudden."_

"_You been throwing up a while?" Cottle helped her slowly sit up, "Cold as anything in here, why haven't you got your jacket on?" He takes notice of her thick sweater._

"_I was hot." She specifically didn't answer his first question._

"_Lets get you to the tent. Run some tests, alright?" He looked her in the eye, noticing the look she's had before, "Laura, we'll figure this out. Don't worry."_

_Laura nodded, but a part of her didn't want to know if she was dying again. A part of her wanted to just keep living for the day and not for how many days remained. She slowly stood with Maya's help and sat in the chair._

Cottled enters her little adobe again, smiling when she was attempting to burp the infant in her arms, "See that? You're a natural."

The woman smirks to him, "I've had some practice." Her slender hand gently rubs the baby's back after, hearing him coo softly from his mother's touch.

He nods, "How is Isis?" He knows exactly who she's referring to. Though he didn't like the idea of what Laura Roslin did to the Agathons, a part of him knew why she did it and agreed with her, "Due in next month for her three month check-up I think. If I'm remembering correctly."

"She's great. Happy." Laura nods, "Very happy. Loves the interaction during the day with the kids. I think she'll be lost if Maya ever decides not to help in the classroom."

"I think you will too." He folds his arms, "So, does the little guy have a name yet?"

She gazes over to the alert infant, "I still don't know."

"It's been a month and he's only ever gone by Baby Boy Roslin." Cottle watches her.

"I've..." Laura starts, pausing a moment to swallow, unsure if she wants to say anything to anyone at all. She knows, however, that if she couldn't depend on cottle after all the other times she has already, there was no one she could, "Everyone I've ever gotten close to has died or left. My parents, my sisters, Billy, Elosha." She adjusts the infant, smoothly gliding her nails over his peach fuzz covered scalp, "Even Lee and the Admiral."

"Yeah, but the last two here visit all the time." He pulls a chair over, taking a seat. He begins wishing he could light a cigarette, but won't because of his care for this infant, "That's why you won't name him. You're afraid he'll die like the rest of them." It isn't a question, he knows it's fact. She doesn't have to nod, she doesn't have to respond at all. He could tell by the look on her face, "Caring about someone isn't going to make them die or else we'd all be dead by now." When she picks her head up, he continues, "You love your people more than anyone I know, except maybe the Admiral and you give him a solid run for his money. We're all still here. We aren't going anywhere, Laura."

She dips her head down, taking in the baby's smell as she nuzzles her face against him, "I'm bad with names."

"Oh, come now." Cottle leans back.

"I could name him after you." Laura raises an eyebrow, picking her head up to look toward the man.

"You could, but when he's old enough to care, he's going to hate the name Sherman."

She hums her amusement, smiling softly, "My father's name was Edward." She pauses, looking to the baby's face, "He doesn't look like an Edward though...he'd hate that too."

"What about the gods? I know they use some of them as callsigns in the military, but it's...You know them better than anyone I know." Cottle shrugs.

"It's bad luck if you name them directly after a god. Second name is fine, but first name is bad luck. I remember my mother speaking of old Gemenese superstition. I was the third one born, the third daughter to my parents. She knew I'd be her last because even I was a surprise." Laura nods, "She visited my grandmother one day when she was about five months pregnant that she was thinking of naming me Hemera, after the goddess of the daylight. While she was telling her this, my grandmother's best Gemenese friend was sitting there, they'd have lunch together every day since my grandmother's cancer had come back. Her name was Pixie. She flew off the handle, warning my mother that it was a terrible idea and she was only dooming me to follow the same mistakes the goddess before did." She smirks, shaking her head a little, "Jackie and Sandra were easy, they got a grandparent each. The older grandmother's name was used for Jackie and the other was given to Sandra. I was difficult though. No more women to name me after."

He smirks, watching her. He's become accustomed to her stories. They were interesting when he wasn't busy and she usually wasn't very willing to speak of her life before the attacks as it was usually too painful to recall for her. "So who are you named after then?"

"The weather girl my mother saw on the news when she was in the hospital after delivering me." She smiles more, laughing only after he starts. She shrugs, "It's meaning dates back to ancient Caprican times when the forest dwellers believed the laurel tree was a gift from the gods and warriors would carry a branch or leaf into battle because it meant honor and victory to them. The Taurons started doing it as well when they saw that it worked for the Capricans. I'd say the name Laura has worked for me for the most part."

"That it has." Cottle calms himself more, leaning back in the chair, "I don't know then, young lady."

"You see my dilemma?"

He hums his agreement, "You obviously wouldn't name him after the President or Vice President."

"Not a chance." Laura smiles as the baby holds her small finger while stroking his cheek with her index finger, "He should have something powerful, but not threatening."

"Could always name him after the Admiral."

"William?"

Cottle shrugs, "Or maybe his father's name." It was something she never seemed to want to discuss. He doesn't think she will want to now by the look she's giving him, "Sorry I mentioned it."

Laura shakes her head slowly, "I have to ask though, just who do you think his father is?"

"Will you tell me if I'm correct?" When he sees her nod, he continues, "Someone with blue eyes...unless someone in your family had them, someone you were usually conversing with on Galactica at the time of his conception."

She watches him, "Regular detective." A part of her wants him to know, while another part wants him to be kept in the dark. She wants the identity hidden as to not ruin the man's life now.

"He was born early in your third trimester. Setting us back about seven months." Their closeness was something they've grown together in a completely platonic way. It has been that way since he told her she was going to die some months back on the Galactica, "We've been here four months. Three months before that...was not long after we injected you with Hera Agathon's blood...a couple weeks at most."

Laura tilts her head to the side, her son content and looking up at her from her arms, "He's in the wrong profession." She teases, letting the older man carry on.

Cottle shakes his head slowly, "There's Billy, Admiral Adama, Colonel Tigh, Lee Adama, Gaius Baltar, and...various marines that were stationed to Colonial One." He smirks when he receives another look from her, "It's a matter of deduction, I'm thinking out loud since I can't smoke around the boy."

"I'm not stopping you. I'm not encouraging you either. I'm just sitting here with my son until it's time to sleep."

"Which you're going home to do tonight." When she opens her mouth to protest, "No, that's the deal. I'm not working tomorrow. I'll watch over him through the night and until you return from your class." The man nods, "I'll think about it through the night. I'm going to figure this one out."

"I believe in you." Laura raises a hand to her own mouth, stifling a yawn.

"_Madam President, you look tired." Billy Keikeya smiled to her, his hands in his pockets per the usual._

_She nodded, "Not much, but enough to put my focus off." She rose from her chair, patting him on the arm as she returned his sentiment, moving over to the lounge area of her personal quarters, "I thought you had a date tonight."_

"_I do...with Dee, on the viewing deck." His smile broadened, "I'm thinking of asking her to marry me soon."_

_Laura's face softened, "That's great. Let me know when you do so that I can say a prayer for you." She offered him a grin, "Don't you have to get ready or anything like that? Catch a shuttle to Galactica?"_

_Billy nodded, "Yes, ma'am. However, you have one more appointment for the day and I'll leave after that."_

"_Oh? Who is it?" She ran a hand through her lively auburn hair before tucking a few strands behind her ear._

"_Major Adama." He folded his arms, "He scheduled it last minute. You said you didn't mind."_

"_Oh, that's fine. You go on and get out of here. I can handle Mister Adama all by myself. Let him in on your way out."_

"_Thank you, ma'am." Billy was excited, she could tell. The bounce in his step, the way his face lit up when he spoke of the girl. The young man was truly in love._

_Laura watched him leave, removing her jacket and setting it over the back of her chair, "Major Apollo, it's a little late for a meeting, isn't it?" They hadn't been speaking much through both their faults, she imagined._

_Lee watched her and raised an eyebrow, "I can go if you're tired, ma'am." He was by her side while she was on her deathbed. It pained him like nothing ever has. He held her hand when he thought she was taking her final breath. After their argument, she remembered he still came to do that._

"_No, I'm fine. Please, come in. Make yourself at home."_

_He chuckled to himself, "I know it's late and I should have done this earlier. Not only from the time of day, but...you know..."_

_Laura made eye contact with the young man, "Things happen, Major. We are just pawns in the game. Grains of sand on the beach. Nothing tells us what how to feel, how to react." She shook her head, walking around her desk to stand in front of him, "You've done a great deal not only for this fleet, but for me. You believed in me when no one else would." She reassuringly placed her hands on his forearms, "You don't need to apologize."_

_Lee smiled softly, watching her, "I thought..." He blinks, trying to keep himself calm, his emotions at bay, "I thought when you were gasping for breath, that I never told you how much I appreciate everything you've done. I do, Madam President. A great deal."_

_The room fell eerily silent as they stood there for a few minutes, just gazing into one another's eyes._

"_As my mother always said, water off a duck's back." The woman smirked, the wrinkles around her eyes were softer than they were a month ago. Her body changed because of the hybrid blood that was coursing through her veins, younger than she used to be._

_He leaned forward, suddenly, placing his lips against hers. His hands wrapped around her waist as he held her closely. "The thought of losing you...it almost killed me too." He didn't know why he was doing this or why she wasn't stopping him. He didn't know why there was no slap across his face or hands against his chest pushing him away. Lee didn't want there to be, but he didn't know why they weren't there anyway. He finally moved his head back, looking into her piercing emerald eyes once more._

_She stood there, attempting to catch her breath, "What was that?"_

"_I...I'm sorry, ma'am."_

_Laura shook her head, picking up her gaze once more, "I'm not." She knew he was with multiple women before. She knew he had become somewhat of a lothario. It didn't matter. He was still the handsome young man to her that he was when he saved their ship's life after the attacks on the Colonies._

"_Good. I've tried to keep my...I've tried to keep my heart out of this, Madam President, but I simply cannot do that anymore." Lee smirked, moving in and kissing her deeply again._

"The Admiral and Commander are coming down tomorrow for Feast Day. You'd better head home soon." Cottle smirks, "You and the little guy are both tired as hell. I'd hate for you to miss the celebration tomorrow."

"I'm not going." Laura shakes her head, her gaze sinking to her son again, "I'm not attending any functions except for work until I'm able to take him with me."

"Laura, you have to have some kind of social life or you're going to make yourself crazy." The older man shakes his head, "He's fine. If you aren't here, I'm here. If I'm not here, Ishay's here. Trusting me is trusting her." He continues watching the woman in front of him, "I can't have you going crazy and neither does the little guy."

She licks her lips in thought, "I sleep better when he's close by."

"You and I both know that isn't true. You end up watching him through the night." Cottle stands, "I know it's a hard thing to do, but you need to sleep. If you need something to help you rest, I'll be more than happy to provide that, something that won't interfere with your milk production for him." He knows her main concern is her ability to care for the infant, especially when his health has been in jeopardy since his birth.

"I think I will be okay, doctor." Laura stands, kissing the infant's cheek before placing him into the warm incubator again. She feels her body start to tremble. She hates this part. The worst feeling a mother can have is having no control over the life of their child. She is no different, but she hates appearing so emotional around the Doctor she's come to know as her closest confidant next to the Adama men. "This never gets any easier."

"He just wants some one on one time with old Doc Cottle." The man smiles for her, placing a hand on her back before she turns into his arm. Cottle holds her closely, "Just a few more weeks. Maybe even less than that."

She backs away from him after a moment, quickly wiping away her stray tears with the tip of her finger, "I'll be back after classes."

He nods, "I'll let him know when he wakes up for another bottle in a few hours." Sherman attempts to keep the atmosphere light, "Go rest. Everything will be just fine. Tomorrow is Feast Day. Little guy's first. Just think about that tonight." He watches as the woman gives him a sad smile and silently sinks out of the medic tent. He knew everything would be just fine with time for the infant in the incubator, but he couldn't say he was so sure for Laura Roslin.


	2. Chapter 2

"Laura, you do this every time they visit." Maya watches the woman as she paces slowly. She leans back against the metal headboard of her bed, their tent containing two and a crib for Isis. "The baby is fine. He's taken care of. You should come to dinner. Speak with the Admiral and Commander. Have some social interaction." She shakes her head, "They ask about you all the time and you're always off somewhere...whether it be with the baby or watching some of the kids at school whose parents want to enjoy themselves."

Laura shakes her head, pausing to look into the crib at the sleeping Isis. She smiles softly, "I'd rather not."

"Is it because you're embarrassed you lost the election?" The young woman watches her, "Or is it something that has happened here?"

_Laura swallowed as she stared out in front of her, her legs dangling from the stretcher. This felt all too familiar to her. She knew he would return through the curtain any minute with information that the hybrid blood did not work, after all. That her cancer had returned and her time on this planet was even shorter than she once thought. However, she wasn't afraid of death anymore. Maybe that would make things less complicated. As long as the safety and protection of Isis was paramount, but she could put someone in charge of that if she needed to. Kara Thrace would be a good option. She's trusted her in the past and the young woman had never let her down before. She glanced to the intravenous line in her hand, a requirement by the doctor, probably just to get her to stay._

_Cottle returned, chart in his hand. "So your blood and urine analysis results came back. I've run them .ten...maybe a dozen times." His voice had a hint amount of a chuckle in it's undertone, "Young lady, I don't know how to tell you this-"_

"_Then don't." She shook her head, "I don't want to know if..." She swallowed, "I just want to live the rest of my days to the best of-"_

"_Now, wait a minute." He interrupted her, watching as the woman stared at him, "Nothing serious like that." He smirked around the cigarette that leisure remained in the corner of his lips, "Maybe it would be better if I'd just show you. Lay down." Cottle pulled over a large machine, electricity was sketchy at best on the planet, but the medical tent was always well lit with charged generators. _

_Laura did as instructed, staring toward the ceiling, "I used to smoke." She was just saying whatever was filling her mind in order to remove herself mentally from what was going on, "When I lived on Caprica...I miss it. I could take it up again if I wanted to."_

"_Not right now, you're not." The older man chuckled to himself, a sense of excitement about him that she'd never seen before. Not since her cancer was cured and she returned to him for her first check up after the fact. He began edging up the bottom of her hospital gown, "I first felt it during the exam, but...I assumed the worst, just like you did. Which is why I ran the samples multiple times. This will be cold at first, just suck it up, " He gently squeezes a small amount of doppler gel onto her lower abdomen, it was used only for instances like this, "Now, don't freak out on me."_

_She wasn't paying much attention to him, "I know they aren't healthy, but they were relaxing...more relaxing than any shrink I talked to in Caprica City." She flinched slightly as she felt him press the device against her skin, soon hearing the soft thumping of a heartbeat. Laura stopped her rambling, edging herself up onto her elbows, finally looking toward him, "What's that?"_

"_Young lady, you're pregnant." Cottle attempted to keep his gruff exterior, but he knew this was an all new and unexpected development for the woman, "From the looks of it, I'd say about a good five months already."_

"_But..." Laura shook her head slightly, "No, see, I'm...I can't...No, Doctor, I'm much too..." She attempted to explain, it wasn't going very well, unable to form the sentences her brain intended to say._

"_We've noticed changes, Laura. You know that." It was rare for him to refer to her by her first name, but he did it when he knew it was only them and no other staff interfering, "Improved eyesight, improved circulatory function, improved digestion, improved joint flexibility. You've got some color to your skin, and hell, even your hair looks great. Not that it looked bad before, of course. You haven't gained much weight, but you can't really tell anyway with those big sweaters you've been wearing." Cottle smirked, "Not only did the hybrid blood cure your cancer, but I'd say it made your body a good ten years younger. Making this little guy very possible."_

_She had tears in her eyes as they slowly moved to that of ultrasound machine screen, "That's inside of me?" It was almost as if she was having an out of body experience. This couldn't possibly be real. Another hallucination like when she was on Chamalla, she thought, lying back down flat._

_He hummed with a nod, "You can see the heartbeat." He pointed on the screen where he wanted her to look._

_Laura swallowed, her head practically swimming, "Is that a-"_

"_It's a boy." Cottle nodded, "Active little guy." He pushed the button, taking a couple pictures, but only two as they were running short on paper in general, it would be impossible to find one for this particular machine. He handed one to her, "Don't usually give them out down here." He turned the machine off, handing her a towel._

"_How can I be pregnant..." Her voice was empty, confused._

"_Well, Ms. Roslin, I think you're old enough not to need that talk." He raised an eyebrow, stubbing out his cigarette as it was burned down to the filter, quickly lighting another. He slid a hand into one of the pockets of his lab coat, "Now, you've got some decisions to make. However, since you outlawed abortion, that's one choice that is already made for you." He wasn't mocking her, he was trying to lighten the mood. Sherman watched her, he could tell she was terrified, nearly unable to move._

_Laura stared to the ceiling again, the sonogram lying on her chest, as if she didn't even notice it. She felt a hand take her's as well as the towel being used to wipe the gel from her lower abdomen before her cloth gown was pulled back down. She didn't know what to say, if anything. She didn't know what to do, or even move._

"_Of course, given your age, your situation, and your unintentional lack of prenatal care, I'm classifying this pregnancy as high risk within my records, requiring you to come for frequent routine appointments, which are usually every three weeks to a month. However, because of your unique situation, I want you to stop by every week." He continued holding her hand, "You're dehydrated and hypoglycemic, both caused by your inability to hold anything down. I'll give you something with that as well as some vitamins that I want you to take." He snuffed out his second cigarette, moving closer to her face, "Laura."_

"_It was twice." Her voice trembled just as much as her hands and her eyes moved to him again, "A boy?" When he nodded, she continued, "A boy." She whispered, bringing her hand with the line feeding liquids through her veins, to touch her slightly extended abdomen, "And he's okay?"_

"_Everything looks just fine. We're going to keep a close eye on the both of you."_

_Laura bit her lip, "Okay."_

_Cottle smirked as he helped her try to sit up slowly, "Who is the lucky father?" _

"Neither of those things. I just...I don't want to celebrate anything until I can celebrate with my son. I don't feel comfortable doing so." Laura nods standing upright as she makes eye contact with the young woman, "If Isis were sick, would you want to go anywhere, much less a party, or would you want to stay with her?"

"I see your point." Maya watched her, "I just wish you'd spend more time with us...and I wish you'd let me see him." Bringing her hand up to her face, she tucks her raven black hair behind her ear.

She smiles softly, trying her best to keep her composure, "I've been a mess. I'm sorry." The older woman places her hands against her hips, "You're more than welcome to see him, whenever you'd like. He'd just so small and still relies on some machines to help him, I don't...I don't want it to startle you."

"Isis was small when you gave her to me. Have you forgotten?" She pulled her knees up, wrapping her arms around them comfortably.

Laura's knows that all the ailments plaguing her son are simply her punishments for the pain and anguish she has caused the Agathon family through the years, "I remember." She glances back into the crib, reaching down to adjust the blanket over the sleeping infant.

"And she had her fair share of things that were going on concerning her health, but she grew stronger and healthier. Just like I know your little guy will." Maya smiles broadly when she notices the other woman's expression starting to lighten up, "First thing's first, though. You have to give that poor boy a name."

She nods, "Doctor Cottle brought up the same thing yesterday before I left. I am painfully aware."

"Do you at least have any ideas?"

Laura tilts her head to the side, taking a seat on her bed, "During our discussion about Arelon and their culture in class today, I came across some words and their meanings from their ancient dialect. One of which had the literal translation of 'the little warrior'."

Maya smiles, "That sounds pretty perfect. It's exactly what he is." Their single beds were pushed relatively close, but only to conserve space in their already small living quarters that were only going to get smaller within the next month. She reaches a hand over, patting the woman on the arm, "You should take a little nap before you go. That way, you can stay longer with the little warrior."

She hums her amusement concerning Maya's affectionate term for her son, "You're right. Wake me before you go?"

"In a few hours." Maya agrees, "I must wake Isis and get her dressed for her first Feast Day anyhow.

"Thank you." Laura slides down into her small bed, pulling the knitted covers over herself as she closes her eyes, quickly drifting off.

_The young man kissed her collarbone, their nude bodies tangled together after a blissful session of coitus, causing her to feel like some sort of stereotype. This being the second day in a row since their first time. He picked his head up, grinning one of his handsome grins to her, appearing like a cheshire cat._

"_You're impossible, Lee Adama." She attempted to keep the smile from her face, only managing to burst into laughter,, her arms folded above her head._

"_You're amazing." Lee breathed into her ear. She knew she wasn't his only one. She knew he had unresolved issues with Kara Thrace, she knew there were other women besides that. Of course, she couldn't name them or point them out in a crowd. He glided his hand down her naked side, letting it rest at her hip, "I mean that."_

_Laura raised an eyebrow, "The last I've..." She knew he was quite aware of most of her past, that's why she liked him. Something in his eyes always caused her to open up to him, now in more ways than one. "The last man I've been with was President Adar."_

_He mimicked her expression, "And how do I stack up?"_

_She began giggling again, "Is that all you care about?" When he doesn't answer, just waving his eyebrows at her, she laughed even louder, moving her hands from behind her head to wrap around him, "You're the best...and I'm not even stroking your ego with that one."_

"_Maybe not, but you do know how to stroke other things very well." Lee wrapped his arms around her more, holding her closer than before, gazing into her eyes as the room fell silent to the hum of the Colonial One and their breathing, "There's some days when I just...I want to give it all up and run away. This is one of those days...and I wish I could run away with you."_

_It was touching how much optimism his youth provided him, "Why with me?"_

"_Because...there are quick fraks and there are women you can see yourself spending your life with. Sometimes they get confused, sure, but...there are other times when you know even without the frak." His lips gently fall into hers again, his hand moving to her lower back, "I knew when you raised your hand and recited the oath of office."_

_Laura licked her lips, her eyes shining with emotion, "You committed treason in an effort to protect me. You broke me out of jail knowing punishment would be waiting upon our return to the fleet, if we were to return. You followed me blindly just by the dreams I was having. You helped me up and down the ancient, trap laden hills of Kobol's forests. You held my hand when I was dying and visited me constantly when I was saved." She swallowed, "Lee, I've had feelings for you since you saved Colonial One during the attacks...since you risked your life just to protect me. I thought that you and Captain Thrace were-"_

_Lee quickly shook his head, "Don't worry about her. It's just us." He places a soft kiss against her brow, "I did all those things because it's just what you do for the people you love."_

Laura opens her eyes, darkness surrounding her. She licks her lips, getting a hold of her surroundings. She lifts her wrist, checking her glowing watch, "Frak." She hisses to herself, quickly climbing from the bed. She fumbles in the darkened room, pulling shoes on herself. Maya probably had her hands full, she tells herself. She pulls on her jacket as she jogs from the tent, quickly reaching that of her usual post with Doctor Cottle, "I'm sorry that I'm-" She glances up, pausing when she doesn't see her usual confident, instead seeing someone else entirely, "Admiral Adama."

Bill Adama holds the small infant in his arms, her small infant. He rocks slowly in the handcrafted chair, "Ms. Roslin...is this why you've been avoiding me?" The infant holds his finger tightly in his tiny hand, "He has quite a grip."

She moves into the tent more, securing the flap as to retain the temperature of the room, "Admiral, I can explain-"

"You don't need to explain anything to me." He shakes his head slowly, "However, Lee is going to want to know some things." Bill picks his head up, smirking to the appearance of her shocked facial expression, "It's his eyes...my mother's shade. In all my years, never met anyone with the same shade of blue as her...except my son."

Laura threads a hand through her clean, but uncombed hair, "He's married, he's..." She shakes her head, "Things are different than they once were. He's barely been able to look me in the eye since Billy died. I think he blames himself."

"Probably, but you know my son better than I do." He looks to the infant again, "My first grandchild." Bill smirks, the pure sense of pride illuminating from him, "I don't care why you kept his existence and growth a secret, or why you are afraid of such information being leaked, but I'll be damned if you're going to keep my grandson from me any longer."

"I'm sorry." She bites the corner of her mouth, taking a seat opposite him.

"You had your reasons. You always do." He glances back up to her, "Tell me them."

Laura folds her arms, leaning back in the silver chair, "He was married months before I discovered I was pregnant. His position on the Pegasus was everything he...everything he's ever imagined. He married Dualla...they're happy up there, and I'm sure they'll start their own family before you know it."

Bill raises an eyebrow, "I was planning to mock your reasons, but those are actually pretty decent."

She hums her amusement, smiling softly, "I don't want him to feel trapped. I don't want him to think he has to come here and stay in order to be with the baby and abandon his post. I don't want him to give up his marriage, or even feel like he has to. I don't..." Laura feels tears forming in her eyes, "I don't want Lee getting attached when...when our son may not live anyway." She strengthens her jaw, sitting straighter. The first time she's referred to the baby as their son, their joint son, together.

"This little one is an Adama. He should know he's an Adama." The older man nods, "He should never question why you'd want to hide the fact that he is. He should be celebrated. It doesn't matter whether or not you think he'll survive, which by the way, I think is all in your head. His life should be celebrated." Bill looks to her again, noticing her posture and facial expression, "You shouldn't be crying every time you think about his life. Speaking of which, my grandson have a name?" It was more a joke, but notices the woman shake of her head in the negative sense, "Well, why not?"

"I want him to be healthier before I have a devotion ceremony for him. At least out of the incubator."

"Children have names before a devotion ceremony." He chuckles to himself when the boy smiles, "See that? I believe he just agreed with me."

Laura nods, "He's funny. Can barely breathe on his own, only started a bottle yesterday and was fed through a tube before that, but he's got the greatest smile I've ever seen." She smirks.

Adama nods, "You should not be alone during this. You shouldn't have to put all the burden on yourself."

"Cottle helps out."

"I mean besides Cottle. You've got me and you should let Tigh help since he's down here." He watches her again, "Do you remember at the groundbreaking ceremony when we were watching the stars and just shooting the breeze?" When Bill notices her nod, he continues, "You said something to me that I've never forgotten, probably never will. You said that we have to live for today because tomorrow may never come."

"I did?" Laura raises her eyebrow.

"Well, we were...enjoying that New Caprican herb that you discovered by the stream and-"

"Oh my gods...I completely...I completely forgot about that." She begins to stare at her son, "I was pregnant when I did that. There could have been...It could have been the sole reason that he-"

"Laura, stop." He never usually uses her first name. "Just stop."

"He was early and...he went into heart failure at two weeks old. The herb could have been the reason he attained the...it could be one of the reasons I..." Laura stammers softly, her unusual cool and collective exterior blown as it has been outside of school since the news of her son's existence came to her knowledge. 

"That's why you haven't named him." Bill shakes his head, "Just stop." He stands, motioning to the rocking chair, "Switch." When she does as he instructed, her body trembling ever so slightly. He places a soft kiss to the top of the infant's head before placing him in her arms, "You are a mother now. You need to make sure he has everything he is going to need when he's able to go home with you. You cannot be stuck thinking about what you could or couldn't have done differently when you weren't even aware of the situation in the first place. He's right here. You have to live in the present and not dwell on the past."

She listens to him intently, gazing to her son once the man is finished. "Thank you, Admiral."

"Stick with Bill." He smirks, "And think about a name for my grandson. Something that goes with Adama."

"I probably won't give him Adama as a last name...Lee is my...I have to protect him in this." Laura looks up again, "I'd love to, don't misunderstand, but-"

Bill picks a hand up, motioning for her to stop, "Laura, it's fine. Roslin is okay too, I guess." He chuckles quietly, seeing her smile, "If you do ever decide to tell him, maybe hyphenate it."

"Maybe."

Bill stares to her, not thinking she was even capable or even wanting to be a mother, smirking when the baby begins smiling to her again, "Have you eaten yet?" He remembers Carolanne when Lee was born, "My wife always forgot to eat when the boys were infants." The part he was actually there for.

"I..." Laura shakes her head slowly, "I'm fine."

He grins broadly, "Nah. Sit tight, I'll bring you something."

"Admiral, I-" She stops herself, her attempts being of no use as he steps through the tent enclosure. He would do what he wanted anyway. She looks to the infant, "You have a smart grandfather...he's right. You deserve a name, little one, and I've even been thinking about it." Laura leans back in the rocker, "The discussion is about Arelon this week...the lesson today was all about traditions. That they're the ones who originated Feast Day. Happy first Feast Day, by the way." She nods, letting his tiny hand wrap around her finger, "I noticed in my lesson plans, tomorrow's session is about their ancient native tongue. I came across a word meaning 'little warrior' to them, because the children used to sneak into bunkers and plant traps for the others. They were able to go virtually undetected." Laura smirks, "I figure, you're the smallest warrior I've ever seen, not to mention the most adorable..." Her smirk turns into a grin when the boy coos softly, "You know that too." Laura picks her head up when the other portion of the medic tent opens, presenting Sherman Cottle before her.

"Didn't hear you come in." The older doctor snubs his cigarette out, stepping closer and looking over her shoulder, "Hey there, little guy." He smirks, "Just get here?"

Laura shakes her head slowly, "Where were you?"

"I was hungry. Ishay was holding down the fort, she said he didn't make a peep."

"That's because Admiral Adama was here rocking him." She swallows, "He knows."

"Knows what?" Cottle watches her, moving to the other side of the area.

"Just...all of it. Something about him makes me just..." Laura shakes her head slowly, "I don't want this leaving this room because I have to protect not only my son, but... and I know that given your track record with me, I don't have to worry."

"Damn right, but you don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. I've selfishly kept you in the dark for months and it isn't fair to you because you've...You remind me so much of my father. So much." She whispers, "And I know from what I've seen that you're going to take on that role for my son." Laura notices the man tilt his head to the side, his expression softening ever so slightly. She attempted to find the best way to inform the man. Finally able to find the words, she glances up to him again, "My son's father is Lee Adama."

Cottle stares at her, bringing a cigarette to his lips. When he sees her give him a look, "I'm not lighting it." He stands silently, "I've heard a lot of crazy shit in my life, but this has to be the craziest."

Bill returns with the platter of food, smirking from under his mustache, "Eat. I'll hold him." He looks up, "Doctor Cottle." He offers the man a nod. He looks back to the woman he once considered a confidant and starts to wonder why she felt it necessary to hide such information from him.

"Admiral." The gruff doctor watches how gentle the man is with the small infant, shaking his head as he moves back into the other area with the rest of the patients.

"You really didn't have to bring me this much, Bill. I do appreciate it though." Laura smiles to the older man, "When he was first born, he was just a little larger than Cottle's hand and now..."

"How old is he?"

She takes a bite of the dirt hued colored food, chewing the spinach like leaf, waiting until she finishes before she's able to answer, "A month today."

"A month old with no name." Bill grumbles, "We'll fix that up for you soon enough." He speaks to the infant resting in his black jacket covered arms.

"Sloane." Laura nods, speaking simply, "His name is Sloane."

The man raises an eyebrow, "Strong name."

"Ancient Arelon word for little warrior." She takes another bite of the orange colored mushy root vegetable, not entirely sure of anything that fills her plate, but not complaining about it either, "I'll spare you the history."

"Sloane Adama." Bill smirks, though it can only really be seen around his eyes since his mustache covers his upper lip. He glances to the woman, "Or Roslin...sounds just fine with both."

_Wearing the same red dress from the night before, she knew everyone would form some sort of distasteful opinion of her. Laura took a long drag of the rolled herb cigarette, having indulged in it the night before. It relaxed her. The situation, though bittersweet, was relaxing to her. On one hand, the man she trusted the least that was more than likely a cylon collaborator was now in power. On the other hand, a weight had been lifted off of her shoulders. She was able to flirt and speak to whomever she wanted, drink and smoke these herbal cigarettes. No one would care anymore. "Hey." She walked up next to Bill, having slept with him in a completely platonic way under the stars. Neither of them meant to, but it was good to be able to do so on solid ground._

"_Hey yourself." Bill Adama smirked, a hand in his pocket. "Sleep well?"_

"_I did, actually. How about you?" _

"_Same." He motioned to his son walking hand in hand with Anastasia Dualla, "Lee got married about an hour ago. How about that?"_

"_He...Well, that's good for him." Laura swallowed, her mind flashing to her deceased assistant and how much in love he was with her. She remembered how upset he was when he informed her that Dee declined his offer, even breaking up their relationship. However, now, it all seemed to make sense. Just, not with Lee. Please. He hasn't been able to look at her much since he was shot on Cloud 9, Billy's death a direct result from one another. It pained her. Not only did she lose a son-like figure in Billy, but she lost a lover in Lee at the same time. _

"_They look happy." Bill glanced to her hand as she linked it in the crook of his elbow._

_She nodded, "Sure." She was alone again._


	3. Chapter 3

Though Sloane Roslin's size is smaller than other six month old infants his age because of his prematurity, he takes leaps and bounds when it comes to his milestones. His hair a light brown, with enough blond that it is it's own unique color, he rests his head against his mother's chest as she grades papers while sitting on her single bed. Laura brings a pen up to her mouth, holding it between her teeth as she shuffles papers. Sloane reaches up, taking the writing instrument from her and begins investigating it between his small hands, giggling when he discovers that it clicks. "Thank you. Hold that for me." She mumbles to the boy, knowing he has discovered the actions of her red writing utensil.

Maya guides, the now walking, Isis into the tent, lifting the flap for her. She smiles, "This one expects to start an argument any time I pick her up."

"She's independent." Laura grins, glancing over to the walking girl when she waits at the side of the bed for the woman's attention, "One second." She picks her finger up, knowing Isis has been exhibiting signs of jealousy ever since she brought Sloane home a few months prior.

"We were in the middle of the market!" Maya sits on her own bed, watching as her friend attempts to put her papers together, "Everyone was looking at us...It was so embarrassing." She swallows, adjusting her position, leaning back against the metal headboard of the bed. "The only time she wants to be held anymore is when she's afraid."

The older woman manages to clear her area of papers before picking the larger girl onto the bed, "She will grow out of it. I'm sure." She smirks as the girl tries to hold onto her as well, examining the neck of Laura's thick sweater.

"You're such an amazing mother, Laura." Reaching a hand up, she tucks her hair behind her ear, "Isis is crazy about you...more than she is me." Mays's soft voice attempts to hide an element of sadness, "I love her so much and...she likes you more."

Laura shakes her head slowly before glancing to the growing girl with the curled black hair, "Maya, that isn't true."

"The way she looks like you...like she has some connection to you. She never looks at me that way." She swallows, "I know that I've...Would you mind watching her for a little bit?" Maya stands, folding her arms, "Just for ten minutes. I...I want to go for a walk. Clear my head."

"Take as much time as you need." Watching as the young woman steps back through the flap of their tent, she sighs. Laura knows why Isis seems this way with her, because she does have a connection with her.

_The incubator had waited in the middle of the Sick Bay, surrounded by translucent curtains. The fledgling newborn's chest rose and fell as if she was struggling to breathe, but was actually perfectly fine with the nasal cannula above her lip. Lines stemmed from her arms and neck, a monitor wrapped around her foot to monitor her vital vitals, as well as one to her chest to do the same. Sherman Cottle looked in on the infant, checking the monitors. He picked his head up, not expecting the woman to walk through, "Madam President."_

"_Doctor." Laura Roslin offered him a nod. "How is she?" This was the first time the President had been able to see the infant. Only a day old. She didn't move in much, simply staring at the plastic container._

"_Her lungs aren't fully developed, but she's determined." Cottle nodded, "Lost one about her size this morning...looked like her." He released a breath he didn't know he was holding._

_She glanced over to the man, "Doctor," The woman walked closer to him, her hands folded in front of her, her voice hushed and just above a whisper, "I fear for the safety of this infant. I fear once the cylons receive word of her successful birth, they will immediately attack and attempt to retrieve her. I fear humans who fear her existence doing the same. Who knows what could happen then? Experimentation, general harm...We couldn't possibly know."_

_He looked to the infant in the incubator, "And how do you suppose I do that?"_

_Laura shook her head, "I have no idea, Doctor. However, this is highly sensitive information. Neither the Admiral nor her parents must discover the truth."_

"_I don't like this." Sherman swallowed, looking back up to the woman after a moment, "Find someone to care for her. I'll take care of the rest." He knew she was right. He knew this would be for the best. However, lying to parents that their healthy child whose existence was a miracle in and of itself was dead, it pained him._

"_Thank you, Doctor."_

"_Don't." He looked at her once more before slipping through the curtain, immediately lighting a cigarette._

_Laura realized quickly that she was alone, alone with the struggling miracle in the incubator, causing her to form tears in her eyes. She licked her lips as she gingerly opened one of the side panels and reached her hand inside, placing her finger on the palm of the newborn's hand. "Thank you for saving my life."_

Ellen Tigh sips whatever grain liquor her husband has in stock from a tin cup. She glances to her husband as he reads the newspaper some of the population has been able to squabble together as they visit for the weekend, like they do every weekend, "I meant to tell you, I saw the school teacher going to the medic tent earlier. Looked like she was carrying a baby."

"The woman who works with her in the school has a little girl she takes to class with her." Saul takes a long drag of his cigarette before flicking the ashes on the dirt floor. He has made sure during his time on the planet that he kept notes of various people in the area he stayed. People who were important before.

"I've seen her before. Cute little girl, goes by the name of Isis. I met them a few months ago during Feast Day. This one was different though. I think it was a boy. He was wearing a knit brown hat." She continues, "And Bill hasn't been too shy about going over there anytime he and Lee visit. I bet he has something going on with her, or she's with that roommate of hers."

"Bill and Laura Roslin are friends, Ellen. People are allowed to be friends." He sighs, setting the single piece of paper down, "I don't know why they bother. The weather report alone is a joke. Same picture printed five times, all they needed to do was print one picture and say the weather is shit every day." Saul begins to think about the last talk he had with the Admiral, to keep an eye on Laura for him and to make sure she has everything she needs. The old man probably was seeing the former President on a romantic level. "You think she's with her roommate? You think they're together?"

"I mean, she takes care of her kid all the time. I'd see them when we visited while you were on the Galactica, or I wouldn't see her at all. Never anything in between. Since we've been here, I've seen her with this little boy." She shrugs, "I mean, she wore those big sweaters when we'd come down, everyone does though. She's too old to have a kid, right?"

"You're the woman here, Ellen. How the frak should I know?" Tigh tosses his cigarette onto the dirt ground, stomping out the embers with the toe of his boot. She is right, he knows. The situation does sound odd. "Maybe she adopted one. I mean, there's plenty of kids on Galactica whose parents died during the thing."

"Not that small." Ellen shakes her head slowly, pouring more of the amber liquid into her tin cup, nursing it between her hands, "He's like...only a few months, maybe."

"Bill said to keep an eye on her."

The woman raises an eyebrow. Ellen Tigh is the one to go to for information. Even with the little amount of time she and her husband have spent on New Caprica, she was sure she knew most everyone's story. However, it bothers her greatly that she can't quite figure out the situation with the school teacher, "Maybe you should go and do that."

Saul scowls slightly as he rises from the chair, "I'm not going gossip hunting for my wife, I'm going because my best friend told me to keep an eye on the former President." He starts to walk to the flap of the tent.

"You keep telling yourself that." Ellen smirks, filling her tin cup again as she sits on the bed.

Tigh pulls his jacket tighter, finally zipping it up. He slides his hands into his pockets, feeling the knit navy hat within. He pulls it onto his head, placing his hand back where it was before. He glances around, taking stock of the people around him. He offers a nod to Tyrol when the man waves, concentrating on his prime objective. He walks to the tent where he knew the woman to be staying, tapping gently on the side.

"Who is it?" Laura calls from within, glad they are awake before the intrusion. She sighs when no one offers an answer, lifting her cloth diapered son onto her hip, she trudges to the tent flap, unzipping it, "Colonel Tigh." She smiles ever so slightly, "When did you get down?" She almost forgets her son in her arm until the boy reaches toward her face for her glasses.

Tigh furrows his brow slightly when he sees the infant's hand, "Admiral Adama told me to keep an eye on you. Ellen just reminded me." He rubs his hands together, "You got a heater in there?"

"Oh, um." She looks behind herself, sighing finally and stepping aside, "Come in, Colonel. I apologize."

"Please, ma'am. Call me Saul." He breathes into his hands as he steps past her. He isn't particularly cold, but he's keenly aware of Laura Roslin's sense of humanity. He smirks, glancing around, "Nice setup."

"If you say so." Laura smiles softly, "I shouldn't complain, I've one of the nicer ones and we've only four people occupying it." She returns to her bed, lying the infant down, baby clothes strewn about. She pulls the boy's beige undershirt on slowly.

Tigh notices the infant, as well as the large scar on his chest, "Who's this?" His face brightens up ever so slightly, always a bit of a sucker for children.

"This is Sloane." She shakes his head when the boy grins to the man, "I swear, he flirts with everyone. Sloane, this is Colonel Tigh."

"Sloane." The man pauses, chuckling to himself when the infant giggles, "That's Arelon, isn't it? Um...little raider...or little warrior, right?"

Laura nods, "Exactly."

Saul reaches his hand down, letting the boy hold onto his finger, "I saw the scar...something happen?"

"He was premature...and when he was two weeks old, he went into heart failure. Required open heart surgery. He will have it for the rest of his life, but hopefully it will fade a little more over time." She picks the baby's feet up one at a time, kissing the sole and causing him to laugh again before sliding each sock on.

"Little warrior indeed." He lets the boy continue to hold onto his finger, "He belong to one of the-"

"He's my son." Laura lifts the boy, holding him to her chest as she makes quick work of pulling his soft fleece pants up, but continues to hold him closely for a moment after.

Saul looks between the two, "Well, I'll be damned." He quickly notices similarities between the two, the curvature of his lips and his nose. He also becomes very aware of the crystal blue eyes which did not belong to the woman, but were still familiar to him though he can't recall the reason, "Well...I mean...When did you-" Saul moves his hand, hoping she'd know what information he was trying to retrieve even though he didn't know himself.

"He's six months old. The rest doesn't matter." Her curt replies strike even herself as bizarre, "I apologize, Saul. It's been quite a busy time with getting him situated. There have been a lot of eyes on us any time I leave this place. Even when it's walking next door to work. Maya does most of the shopping for the groceries and securing clothing. Everyone donates things as their children outgrow them for new families. It's a community effort. Same with hot dinners for people who aren't able to obtain burners for their quarters. Quite beautiful, actually." It hurts her that she can't simply go for a walk anymore without the entire community looking to her. Some of them sorry for her, some of them sorry for themselves, some of them even feeling guilty of voting for the man who simply doesn't care about any of them. "I'd just like to take him for a walk one day. Do you know what I mean?"

The man picks up of her feeling and nods, "Sure. I get it myself. I've been trying to lay low when we visit here. I think we've done a pretty good job. I mean, Ellen goes out, but...I walk out there and all eyes go to me. Some haven't forgiven me for the things that happened when I was in charge...and you were in the Brig. I don't blame them for that though." He shrugs, "You get used to it, I guess."

"You may be able to." She sighs, pulling a sweater onto the infant before lifting him again, "Maya is out with Isis for an appointment with Cottle. She was getting a bit of a cough and I don't want her getting Sloane sick. She loves to hug on him and while it's adorable, he has a tougher time fighting off things like that." Laura stands again, her son on her hip once more, "Could I interest you in some tea? We have a burner." She walks toward the crib, ready to put her son inside with a few of his toys.

"No, no. I'm fine. You busy today?"

"I'm..." Laura glances around the room, then to the boy at her hip still, standing next to the infant's sleeping area, "The children have off today. I had a couple of papers to grade...which won't be very long, so no. Why do you ask?"

"There's a trail through the woods that Apollo was telling me about. Said he went for a walk when he came down the last time. No one bothers you and things are marked so you don't get lost." Saul shrugs, "I was thinking that maybe you'd like to go for a walk?" He pauses, motioning to the boy, "With the kid, of course."

She can't help but grin, "That's incredibly adorable, Colonel." A hint of a laugh seeps into her voice.

"Call me-"

"I will, sometimes. I'll make a better effort. However, you are a Colonel. You worked hard to earn that title and you're never going to lose it unless you're promoted. You shouldn't try to get people to call you by your first name when you have a title." Laura watches him for a moment, "Ellen won't mind?"

"Ellen thinks you're with the girl you stay with. Romantic like. Let her think that." Saul chuckles to himself, reaching his hands out and taking the infant from her, "He have a jacket?"

"Oh, how cold is it? I'd rather not take him out if it's frigid." She remembers his actions from before he entered.

"Mild." He smirks, "Mild for here, I should say."

Laura makes a face toward him, knowing he successfully played her. She hums with a nod, "He does have a jacket, but it's warmer when I wrap him to-"

"I'll do it. Uncle Saul can handle that."

She pauses, "You don't even know what I was going to say." The woman places her hands to her hips.

"I'll carry him or whatever you want to do with him."

Laura shakes her head, giggling to herself, "I never would have thought you'd be this way around children, Saul." She retrieves the band she was speaking of, taking her son back for a moment, "Take your jacket off." When he does as instructed, "Now, hold him to your chest and we'll wrap the two of you together."

"That doesn't sound too safe." Saul raises an eyebrow, holding the baby as she wraps them with a band like device that actually seems to be working. Almost feeling as if he wasn't wearing anything at all. He lets the woman help put his jacket back on, zippering it around the baby, "Hey, that's not half bad." He smirks when the boy reaches a hand up, touching the stubble of his beard against his jaw.

"Have you any children, Colonel?" She pulls on her own coat, unzipping the tent, and securing it behind them when they walk out. She motions her hand for him to lead the way.

"No." He shakes his head, still keeping a hand on the boy's cloth diapered bottom, "Always wanted some though. Ellen and I tried for years, but it just never worked for us."

Laura walks with him, feeling the boy's hat in her pocket, she pushes it onto his light brunette, slightly more than peach fuzz covered head, "Thankfully, or...I don't know. I think back a lot and I wonder how things would be if I would have had him when I was younger because...I didn't think it would be possible now. Cottle seems to think it's because of the whole hybrid blood thing."

"And?"

"And I can't. I can't even remember what it was like without him. It's bizarre." She shoves her hands into the coat's pockets, "If I would have had him younger, I probably wouldn't have been President. I probably wouldn't have even been on Colonial One when things happened. I wouldn't have been alive. Now, I have a greater appreciation for life."

"_Well?" Maya folded her arms, watching as the woman silently sits on her bed, "What did Doctor Cottle say?" She studied her, something was wrong. She could tell that much. It was almost scaring her how silent her friend was being, "Laura, what did the doctor say?" She moved closer to her, crouching in front of her._

_Laura swallowed, making eye contact with the woman in front of her._

"_Is it the Cancer again? I'll be there for you every step of the way." She was thankful for Isis being asleep in her crib for the night, glad she could give her friend her full and undivided attention, "Come on, you're scaring me." She gently rubs her hand against the other woman's knee for encouragement._

_The older woman shook her head slightly, "No..He...He said I'm pregnant." It was almost as if the words tasted foreign in her mouth. As if it was the hardest thing for her to vocalize considering she had never had to say it before._

_A grin seeped across Maya's face, but then slowly faded, "Isn't this a good thing?"_

"_Yes...no...I have no idea." Laura swallowed, "I don't know what it is."_

_The younger woman stood, gently removing Laura's coat and helping her lie back in her single handcrafted mattress. She removed the other woman's shoes, setting them under the bed before curling up behind her and holding her closely, "No matter what happens, I'm not going anywhere. I will help you as much as you have helped Isis and I." She knew it had been a while since the woman was held. At least since she became pregnant, and even that was questionable._

"_How could I have been so foolish?" Roslin whispered, mostly to herself, but placed her hand over Maya's as it rested against her extended lower abdomen._

_Maya rested her cheek flat on the woman's back, "You weren't foolish. Your life since the attacks has obviously been set in place for you from the gods. This is just another one of those cards you're being dealt."_

_She hummed, "Do you think this is a good thing?"_

"_I think every child has a purpose. We wouldn't be teachers if we didn't think that way. Your child is a miracle, for a few reasons, and you know that." Her voice was reassuring. Maya reminded Laura of her older sister. Always has._

"_A little boy." Laura smirked to herself._

"_Finally. Maybe it will lighten this place up." Maya mumbled, causing Laura to giggle softly, "I mean, if Isis gives me another one of her looks, I'm going to be completely hopeless. I think she gets that from you."_

"_Probably." Laura huffed a soft laugh._

_Maya smiled with a closed mouth, softly rubbing her hand against Laura's bump, "Everything will be just fine. You'll see."_

"We all have a greater appreciation for life. I think you get that when you have to run for it." Saul nods, glancing down his chest, smirking when the boy continues to keep his hand on his jaw, feeling his stubble.

"So, Uncle Saul, you said?" Laura smirks, moving her hands every few seconds, not entirely knowing what to do with them.

"Yep." It is as if the man wears the title like a badge of honor, he picks his elbow up, letting her take hold of it. "That alright with you?"

"Well, I suppose if Cottle and Bill have already each claimed the title of Grandfather, you can have Uncle Saul." Laura continues to walk, her hands wrapped around the man's jacket laden elbow.

Saul's mind begins to wander slightly as he stays on the path. Why would Bill want to be called Grandfather? Isn't this child his? Laura is closer in age with him, isn't she? Well, probably not because she was able to do this in the first place, but it was probably only about ten or fifteen years. Maybe. He glances down to the baby once more, "Lee." He says out loud, then glances to her, "That's why the eyes are familiar, they're Lee's." The man begins to chuckle when she remains silent, "Are you frakking kidding me right now?"

"I didn't say anything, Saul." She replies softly.

"Didn't need to." He shakes his head, "Boy doesn't even know, does he..." Saul knows the truth. He knows that if Lee knew that he sired a child, especially a sick child, he would at least pretend to care. However, this was Laura Roslin. Her name was notorious when it came to the question of Lee Adama's devotion. "I mean, he was up your ass for a while. Things were bound to happen."

"I don't feel comfortable talking about that with you." Laura shakes her head, "It wasn't some sort of relationship, Colonel. I'd appreciate it if you kept that particular portion of information to yourself. He doesn't need to know just yet."

Saul almost feels angry. A father should be there for their child, "Why not?"

"Soon." She swallows, licking her lips before biting the bottom softly, "Soon, I will."

"Send him a frakking radio message. I don't care how you do it. The boy needs his father." He says honestly, feeling a sense of guilt, "I could probably understand your motives, but Lee is a pretty decent kid. I don't think he'd be too angry or anything like that, but you're the expert on Apollo not me."

Laura nods, "They're supposed to visit again in a couple of months." She absently licks her lips again, "I'll inform him at that time."

Saul glances to her, "I know it's probably been hard for you."

"I've had Doctor Cottle and Maya. She and I are raising Isis and Sloane together. That way they will always have one another and the two of us won't be going through everything alone." That's what she fears the most. That if the cancer should come back, gods forbid, that her son would be alone in the world. Sure, he will have his father in due time, but the relationship may be strained at best when that day comes because of his father's current home life situation, "It works for us."

"At least you have that." He glances to the boy again, the infant still smiling, "I'll be damned if you're not the happiest little thing." Saul catches himself chuckling softly, "Laura, you have Ellen and me too. I don't know Maya very well, but a kid is a kid. We'll help you both. The old Canceron saying, Takes a village to raise a child. Right?"

"I've heard it." Laura nods slowly, taking a deep breath, "We don't cover Canceron in class until next month though." She smiles, falling silent for a few more steps, "Thank you for this. Telling me about this trail...walking with us."

Saul shakes his head, "It's nothing."

"No, Colonel, it is very nice of you." Laura glances up towards the cloudy sky, the trees surrounding them, "Sloane has never...I've never taken him outside for an extended period of time. It's...I don't want the added attention and it's only...hindering him. Never has the sun touched his face for more than two moments and...that's terrible. We're not in a ship anymore. We can breathe decent air. We...we are safe, and all I want to do is keep him inside. Keep him away from everyone...protected. For what? From public opinion?"

He listens to her, knowing she usually isn't particularly open to others with exception of a select few, but the pressures of motherhood must be getting to her. This planet changes people. "Parents protect their kids. That's just how it goes. I mean, you have to do what you think is best. It may not seem like the most sane option or the most feasible to other people, but you are this kid's mother. You do what is best for you both."

"I want my child to have better than what I did and, with the way we are living now, it's absolutely impossible. He will be unable to watch television, unable to have his first vehicle, unable to access the internet or social media at the drop of a hat, unable to make a phone call immediately." She snaps her fingers with her last word as she smiles, letting it fade slowly, "Unable to contact his father if he needs him."

_Lee Adama leaned forward, taking hold of her hand. She had been moving in and out of consciousness for most of the day and he tended to visit when she was asleep. He smiled softly, bringing her hand to his own cheek, a tear escaping his eye, but he tries to keep the sadness from the rest of his face._

_Laura left her slumber slowly, feeling the wetness that had fallen to her fingers. She was comforted by his presence, "Captain Apollo." She croaked, a soft smile spread across her face._

"_Hey." He sniffled, quickly wiping his cheeks of their wetness. He knew her name for him was a term of endearment more than anything else, his title didn't matter, "You're looking well." Lee offered a smile to her._

"_Gods love you for lying." She licked her dry lips, smirking, "No tears. We knew this was coming. It was only a matter of time."_

"_Doesn't mean I have to accept it." Lee brought her hand to his lips and kissed the knuckles softly, "I'll never accept it, Madam President." He willed himself not to lose his composure, he could feel his face contort ever so slightly._

_Laura moans, her face wincing from the pain, the general pain of living, "Listen to me." She reached a hand behind her head, attempting to fix her pillow. When he immediately rose from his chair, fixing it for her, she smiled to him again, "Thank you. Listen to me." Laura cleared her throat as he returned to his seat, "You are a good man, Lee. Don't wear your heart on your sleeve so much. I won't be around here much longer, but I don't like to see you hurt. You deserve better than that. No one should hurt."_

_Lee shook his head, "Don't talk that way. There is always a chance you'll pull through." He knew it wasn't true. He knew she only had a couple days left, if that, "I believe in things that are important." He swallowed, gazing into her emerald eyes that have since lost the shimmer they once held due to illness, "I believe in you."_

_Now it was Laura's turn. She looked away, keeping her hand on his face as the wetness increased between her fingers. She licked her lips again though her mouth was growing more sticky and dry as the moments passed. "I believe in you, Captain Apollo...and I believe in the prophecy of the scrolls." Tears flooded her eyes as she returned her gaze to him, "Once I pass, you will find Earth." She smiled through her tears as they slowly escaped her and glided in between her cheek and nose, "You will find Earth, Lee. You will be happy and free from the confinement of these walls. You will meet a beautiful woman and marry her...you'll have children, a bunch, ten or more, at least." She attempted to lighten the situation, her voice cracking, but still she smiled again, her teeth still white which he can't help but notice._

"_I don't want any of that if it means you won't be standing on Earth with the rest of us." He watched her, reaching a hand up to wipe a tear away with his thumb, "Besides, I didn't have any walls when we were on Kobol. Too much fresh air can really get to a guy." Lee grinned to her, watching as she laughed softly and stopped herself with a groan, which caused his smile to fade slowly. "Earth means nothing to me if you aren't there too." Lee nodded, watching her a moment before he rose from his seat again, covering her lips with his own, gently as not to injure her._

Saul shakes his head, "You have to do your best. We didn't have any of that stuff on Arelon when I was growing up. We didn't need it. I mean, it was almost wartime. My father was a farmer...though everyone on Arelon is mostly. Tensions were high." He smirks a little, "Sounds terrible, but when there wasn't so much to worry about and ya had to depend on your friends and your family, that's when everything mattered. You know?"

"I do, actually. I've been to Arelon, actually all of the colonies, and...I remember just how different it was from Caprica. All of them were different, but there was always a common thread. A thread that connected them all together. A thread that made them all part of the children of Kobol..." She shakes her head, "They were all familiar and yet vastly different...all at the same time. They all had their own cultures, their own accents, their own fashions. However, the one thing they all had in common...something that has shown through and through while we've been here on this..."

"Shithole." He smiles.

Laura smirks in return, "Has been a sense of security...a sense of community. Everyone is thrilled to be here...almost everyone."

"Almost everyone is right." Saul nods, "You know, I never thought I would say this, but you were a great President. Can't think only about the ways of the colonies anymore. We're ships. We're numbers. You could always give one hell of a speech. You knew your shit. I think that helps." He smirks before he glances down to the boy again, "He's asleep."

Laura picks her head up, seeing her son pout in his sleep before moving his lips again, used to his pacifier being between his lips. She smiles softly, "Fresh air can do that. He's just never had the chance to find out."


	4. Chapter 4

Sherman Cottle sits the infant on the exam table, handing him a small block to keep him occupied. "Alright, little guy. Let's see those big blue eyes of yours." He uses his otoscope light to peer into the infant's eyes, moving the yellow hued light quickly as to not blind the boy.

Laura cradles a small tin cup of tea in her hands, reentering the room, "It's freezing out there." She sighs, watching her son with a soft smile, "How is the patient?"

"Best one I've had all day. As usual." He gruffly admits, attaching a plastic piece from his pocket to the front of the otoscope, "Has he been coughing, wheezing, shortness of breath? Isis was in here a week or two ago with a cough."

"Not at all. She's much better now, by the way." The woman shakes her head slowly, taking the small block when her son offers it to her, "Thank you, Sloane." When he holds his hand out for something else, she offers him neon green, hard plastic toy covered in nubs and other things.

Cottle stands up a minute, scowling toward her, "Is that a dog toy?"

"Yes, it is." Laura smirks, "While that sounds questionable, he loves to feel things with different textures. Never does it go to his mouth. He only chews on the pacifier."

He gives a low hum as he returns to examining the boy, showing him what to do as he mimics the old man, letting him see into his mouth, "Two teeth." Sherman nods, "Not bad. Looks like he has a few others trying to break through. That can come hand in hand with diarrhea and colic behavior, but you shouldn't worry too much about it." He lies the boy back, feeling his bone alignment and abdomen, "Have you noticed any types of skin rashes or dry patches?"

"No, not at all. I rub him with baby oil every night. Someone sells it in solid bars, like soap, within the marketplace. Maya buys it. Smells great too." Laura shrugs, her son focused on the toy in his hands. She runs her warm hand over his scalp, taking another sip of her tea.

Cottle nods, "Is he talking at all?"

She hums with a nod, "To Isis. They jabber back and forth to one another. He talks to Bill and Saul too. I guess Maya and I just aren't good enough." She laughs to herself catching Sloane's attention, the boy glances back to her, offering her the toy within his hands again, "You don't want it anymore?" When the boy shakes his head, she tilts her head to the side, giving him a look, which only causes him to give a throaty chuckle.

Sherman smirks, watching the boy, "How is he doing with food?"

"He still likes his bottle before bed. I try and give him those root things...whatever it is they've been growing around here. I put some on the spoon and he gives it to himself."

He glances to her, "You're kidding"

Laura shakes her head slowly, an expression of alarm starts to creep across her face slowly, "Why, is there something wrong with that?"

"No, not at all. When they're premature like he was, we usually expect the milestones to occur starting at the date they were supposed to be born. If he were on time and you went into labor between thirty-six and forty weeks, he would be about five months now. So, I would base my expectations on that. However, he's exceeding them. He's right at his actual target month." Cottle lifts the boy into his arms, letting Sloane lean his head against the man's shoulder. The usually gruff older man smirks again, ever so slightly, "Don't know why I expected differently of a kid from a school teacher."

She watches their interaction, smiling to herself, "How have things been? We haven't seen you for a week or two."

Cottle shrugs, "Bronchitis, the flu, colds...the usual ailments of cold weather. How about you? Do you need anything?"

Laura shakes her head slowly, "The burner went out the other day, hopefully the heater doesn't since they're all one unit." She glances into her cup, taking another sip, "If we need hot water, I can always come over here and steal yours though."

Sherman nods, "I'll see what I can do about getting that fixed for you. Probably just needs more propane." He kisses the infant softly on the head, "Here, take this. I have a few other patients. You and Maya come over at supper time. Ishay said something about soup. I can't make any promises, but the girl tries. I'll give her that."

The woman finishes her drink, setting the cup down before taking her son from him, "Come on, Honey." Laura mutters softly to the boy, "Thank you, Doctor." When he grumbles, waving his hand, she grins more.

_Tom Zarek glanced around the small village type community the people had pulled together within a few months. He smiled broadly, waving to a few people who waved to him first. He noticed the children file out of one of the larger tents. He had heard Laura Roslin had gone back to teaching, but he had to see for himself. He stepped into the tent, glancing around at the picnic benches that were being used as desks for the students. Resourceful, he thought. His head turned to the woman leaning back in her desk chair, her hand on her very obvious extended middle. He didn't want to alarm her, instead he watched for a few minutes._

_Laura released a soft groan as she edged herself back up, jumping slightly when she noticed the man standing there, "Mister Vice-President." She slowly stood, nearing her seventh month of pregnancy, she was less than comfortable, "I didn't hear you come in."_

"_That's the beauty of tents." He shrugged, "Or the curse...matters how you look at it, I guess." The man walked closer to her desk, "You're pregnant." Tom started to grin, "Congrats."_

_She nodded, still unable to say it __out loud__ much, "Few more months left, I've noticed two stretchmarks, but Cottle says he has ears now, so I guess everything is fine." Laura offered a reassuring soft chuckle, "What brings you down here?"_

"_Well, seeing as the President can't be bothered, I wanted to see how everyone was settling in." Zarek noticed as she placed her hand on her back, "Oh, gods. Please, have a seat, Laura. No need to stand on my account." He gently took hold of her arm, slowly leading her back to the chair she was in before, "You have everything you need for that?" He motions to her abdomen with a nod of his head._

_Laura lowered herself, ungracefully, leaning back slightly once she grew more comfortable, "I suppose I do. I mean...no one has the things we once used. It's a new way of life, so we have to try to find a new way to do things. By reverting back to the old ways..." She shrugged, "I have no frakking idea. I just listen to what Cottle tells me I need and Maya helps me as well."_

"_Maya?" Tom raised an eyebrow, sitting on the edge of her desk, honestly interested._

"_My roommate and teacher's assistant. She has a little girl, almost four months old." Laura smiled proudly, "Probably wouldn't be able to get through this without the two of them."_

_He nodded, not wanting to pry much. He didn't know whether or not there was a father or if it was the result of a donation treatment that were growing increasingly popular among single women and lesbian couples to aid the growth of the human race. "You're settling in okay?" Tom watched her, even uncomfortable and largely pregnant, she was an attractive woman._

_It touched her that he wasn't going to ask specifics, "As well as one could." Laura adjusted her position again, "How is it working with President Baltar?"_

"_Haven't seen him in months. I'm not even sure he exists." The man started to laugh when he saw her smile genuinely, "Do you need extra blankets, food, an extra baby...bed...thing..." Zarek attempted to demonstrate with his hands what he was referring to._

"_A crib?"_

"_Yeah. I mean, I don't know what you have for the kid that lives with you now, but did you need another one?" His arms slowly folded into one another, "You're a former President, Laura, a really fantastic one. We take care of our former Presidents. Now is no exception."_

_Laura appreciated his sincerity, she knew it existed, but he wasn't one to show it much, "Can I talk with Maya about it first? See what she thinks?"_

_Tom nodded, "Oh, of course. I'm not going anywhere. I can check back in a week." He smirked, "It gets cold out...especially at nights. You have a heater?"_

_She placed her hand over her abdomen absently, relaxing a bit more, "It's very sweet how much you're worried about me when you fought me tooth and nail to obtain my position for Gaius Baltar."_

"_It's all politics, Laura. It's not meant to be personal." The man shook his head slowly, "I do wish I would have backed you instead though. I mean, I think settling here was the right choice. Even if we're only here a few more months, it would be better than not having the opportunity to walk on solid ground at all again." He sighed, "You had a real love of your people. That's what makes you different from him. He could give a single frak about the living conditions, labor conditions, ration organization...he doesn't care. It's all about the title. You, on the other hand, gave that title real meaning."_

_Laura placed her hand on her chest, her eyes wet, "Thank you." She whispered softly._

Maya reads the book that Laura loaned to her a few months ago, a mystery. She wasn't particularly fond of mysteries, but something was better than nothing. She rests her back against the headboard of her bed, enjoying the silence. She picks her head up, noticing the shadow of Laura's feet at the tent flap. She folds her book, setting it under her pillow.

Laura unzips the enclosure, smiling as her son hums to himself. She grins to Maya, "Hey."

"How did it go?" She holds her hand out, taking the boy when Laura hands him over, "Is he the biggest and the strongest?" Maya holds Sloane's arms up, demonstrating with him what she was saying.

"Always." The other woman closes the enclosure, removing her jacket, "He's ahead of what Cottle thought he would be. Exactly on point with his age group, which was highly unexpected. I'm pretty thrilled about the whole thing." Laura grins broadly, "How about you, how was today?" She gently recovers the sleeping girl in her crib, knowing she often kicks off the blanket during her slumber.

Maya shrugs, "I let her play in the mud for a while. She loved it. Loved the soak in the bath basin even more, to which I added some lavender oil to the water. Which resulted in her becoming even more exhausted than she already was. I'll let her sleep for a few hours before I get her up for dinner." She kisses the boy's belly, causing him to give a low toned giggle before leaning his head against her.

Laura smirks, glancing to her, "Doctor Cottle invited us over for dinner. Said the burner probably isn't working because we need more propane, but he said he will handle that for us. If the heater portion stops, to let him know."

"You have that old man wrapped around your finger." The younger woman smiles softly, running her nails through the infant's hair softly as he settles against her. Maya watches her friend, "Why is that?"

"We've been through a great deal together. He's a fantastic doctor, especially as busy as he is...the only licensed physician in the fleet." Roslin nods, "He aided in our pursuits to Kobol, tended to my Cancer, helped me through Billy's death, my pregnancy, my delivery, and stepped into a very different role after Sloane was born." Laura smiles softly, "He's a man of great compassion...others may not think so, but that's because they haven't experienced enough with him."

"And here I thought you had some kind of crush on him." She hums a laugh to herself, smiling after, "Tory stopped by while you were out. Said there were more letters for you, but that she will bring them again after school tomorrow in case you needed help."

Laura nods, "I'm receiving more letters now than I ever did as President." She walks over to her bed, taking a seat, "Letters of well wishes and requests of prayer. Some still see me as the dying leader despite no longer being a leader. Hundreds every day, but I reply to them all."

Maya's face softens a little, "You don't just have some generic letter printed up for you to sign?"

She shakes her head, "No, of course not. There's never a generic story. Each one is completely unique in their own way. I read the letter or Tory reads it out loud to me. I dictate to her what I want her to write, some I reply by my own hand. It's the only way we could possibly get through them all each day."

The young woman notices how honest the other woman is, how pure and not at all calculated. "That's awesome that you do that."

Laura shrugs, adjusting her position on the bed as she puts her feet up, "Some talk about their families on the colonies that they lost, their pets, their jobs, their dreams...the way things have been for them since leaving the Galactica and living here, the way the things were on Galactica...how much they miss their favorite candy bar or their favorite soda." She shakes her head, smiling sadly, "but most of them are about how much they miss their own bed at night or pictures of past generations that are now gone forever." She sighs, "It's sad...We have all experienced it, but...you never truly realize how different experiences can be until you read a letter from a seven year old child that says all of these things."

Maya nearly has tears in her eyes, "It means that what we do everyday has a purpose." She swallows, "For a few hours each day, we are able to help them forget about all they've experienced. We're able to give them the opportunity to speak up...and to give them the ability to talk about their experiences."

"Right." Laura stares off, looking at nothing in particular, "Many parents don't allow them to talk about what happened on the Colonies and they need to. Children need to talk about all the things they've been through regardless of how much it may hurt themselves."

_Lee Adama laid in the hospital bed, recuperating from a gunshot wound to the chest. His mind was constantly in and out due to pain medication. He didn't remember much about the night before. He remembered going out on a date with Anastasia Dualla, he remembered the people bursting into the bar with guns pointed to everyone, he remembered tricking them with Ellen Tigh's drink. He remembered speaking to his father. However, much after that was a blur. His finger twitched as he slowly opened his eyes, feeling a soft hand around his own._

_Laura stroked the back of the young man's hand, slowly tracing the veins __that signaled__ he was alive. She picked her head up, noticing his face move, "Captain Apollo?" Her voice was gentle, low toned, smooth._

_He smirked, "Hey, gorgeous." Lee opened his lids more, gazing to her. He could tell something was wrong with her though. Was she crying because she was worried about him? He didn't know._

_She sucked her breath in quickly, attempting to calm herself some, smiling sadly. She didn't know what to say to him, if she should say anything. "How are you feeling?"_

"_Role reversal, huh?" He smirked, "I've been better, but...what can you do?" He smiled a little more, but then noticed as she let a tear escape her eye, "Hey, everything is okay. I'm fine."_

"_I almost lost both of my boys last night." Laura shook her head, her chin trembling slightly, "Don't risk that again, please." Her voice was just above a whisper, the most emotional he's ever seen her. Even after the attacks months ago._

"_Both of your boys?" Lee watched her, "What are you talking about, Laura?"_

_She opened her mouth, quickly realizing he didn't know. She closed her eyes a moment, releasing a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Lee-"_

"_Who died?"_

_Laura licked her tongue over her drying lips quickly, taking a moment before she could answer, "Billy."_

"_Gods..." He felt like a raptor had just struck him in the chest, "I'm...Laura, I'm sorry."_

_She shook her head as she looked down to his hand in between hers, "Reports from eyewitnesses say he was trying to save you all." Laura huffed a soft laugh, "Imagine that...young, naive Billy trying to save a pilot like yourself." She met his eyes again, offering a soft smile._

"_Dee's okay?" Lee asked quietly, not remembering the young woman had been sitting with him earlier in the day._

_Laura nodded and watched him for a few moments. She knew how much Billy loved the young woman, how in love he was with her. "Were you with her on Cloud Nine?"_

_He sighed, "Laura-"_

"_I'm not jealous. Nothing like that." She shook her head, "Just tell me, were you with Petty Officer Dualla while on Cloud Nine the night you were shot?"_

"_We were on a date...drinks." Lee nodded honestly, watching her, "Why do you ask?"_

_Laura hummed softly to herself, a sad smile seeping across her face, another tear escaped as she looked toward the floor again. Only for a moment. She looked back to the young man, "He wasn't trying to save you or the rest of the people there...he was trying to save her."_

"_I don't really...I don't understand."_

"_He was going to ask her to marry him. Had a ring and everything, his high school ring. He was...he was so excited. They had been dating for a while." She shook her head slowly, "He returned to Colonial One so...so downcast...more than I've ever seen him. He said she declined his offer." Laura swallowed, looking to the young pilot who only a few nights ago, was frakking her on her desk, "Now I know why. Why have a mule when you can have a stallion?"_

"_I didn't know." Lee watched her, he could tell how much pain she was in. He knew nothing he could do would be able to help her then. This was his fault, "You've gotta believe me. If I would have known he was seeing her, I wouldn't have asked her on a date. Please." He needed to hear it from her. Lee needed to hear that it was okay._

"_I know." Laura whispered, feeling that her emotions were going to betray her again. She leaned forward, kissing his cheek by his ear. "I have some work to do with your father. I'll...You know where I am." She stood, looking down to him once more before turning, "Feel better, Captain Apollo."_

"Saul showed you this way?" Bill Adama holds his grandson in his black jacket covered arm as he walked with Laura. "Sloane, what do you think, fella? Think we'll get lost?" He grins as the boy reaches up to touch his mustache, "You like it? Few more months and you can grow one too."

Laura rolls her eyes, grinning with a giggle, "There are markers, Admiral. Have I steered you wrong once?"

"No, but there can always be a first time." He lets the boy continue to be completely fascinated by the hair on his upper lip, "You been alright down here?" Bill kisses the infant's hand, causing Sloane to giggle.

"Why is that everyone's first question? As if I lose all abilities to care for myself and a small child once there is ground beneath my shoes." Laura shakes her head, "We're fine. Doctor Cottle has become a close confidant and since you instructed Saul to check on our well being each time he visits, he's started making it a point that he takes us for walks every day that he's here. It's going to be terrible if Ellen successfully manages to convince him to move here." She folds her arms around his elbow, "He calls it walks with Uncle Saul."

"He's named it?" Bill raises an eyebrow, chuckling to himself. He shakes his head slowly, "I never know what to expect from that guy."

"Exactly. You shouldn't worry though, there are plenty of people keeping an eye on us for you." Laura leans her head against the man's forearm, "How is Lee?"

He shrugs, "We talk here and there. You know how he is. You were always the one he went to so he could talk." Bill kisses the infant's cheek as the boy with the knit brown cap places his head against that of his grandfather, "He's let himself go. Misses the people, I think."

She nods slowly, "I'm going to tell him when he comes down next month."

Bill smirks, "Good. It will be good for him."

Laura glances to the cloudy sky, taking a deep breath, "Let's hope."

_Tory carried a folder of papers into the President's office, setting them onto her desk, "Here is the information about hunger and the civilian fleet that you requested, Madam President."_

"_Thank you." Laura slipped her glasses onto her face, placing her fingers over her mouth._

"_Are you okay, ma'am? You look a little green in the gills." She offered a smile to the older woman, taking a seat next to the desk._

_She nods, "I'll be fine. I think the algae I had last night was a little off."_

"_Would you like me to inform Doctor Cottle?"_

"_No, no. It will go away on it's own, I'm sure of it." Laura reached forward, picking up the mug of water and taking a sip, "Is Major Apollo coming over this afternoon?"_

"_Oh, you didn't hear?" Tory paused when her boss gave her an odd look, "He was promoted. He's now in charge of the Pegasus, taking over his father's old title...Commander Adama."_

_She shook her head slowly for a moment, "No one informed me."_

"_The other Commander died." The young woman motions to one of the folders, "Cloud Nine is actually-"_

"_Tory, would you mind giving me a few minutes alone, please?" Laura didn't look to her assistant._

"_Of course, ma'am. Call if you need me for anything." Tory rose from her seat, leaving the room quickly as asked._

_Laura stared out in front of her. The harsh reality that even though Lee could barely look at her since Billy had died, she still needed to know he was close by. She still needed to know that he was accessible if she called to him. However, now that he was on board the Pegasus as the new Commander, she probably wouldn't see him for a very long time._


	5. Chapter 5

"In what system was Aquaria located in?" Laura calls out with a smile to her class.

"Helios Delta!" The class enthusiastically calls out.

Giving the children a thumbs up, she continues, "Who is Aquaria's patron God?"

"Hermes!" The children call out once again.

"You guys are awesome. One more and then I'll let you go home to study for the test tomorrow." Laura grins, laughing softly when she hears groans, "Come on. While Aquaria has no capital city, what is it's most populated city?"

"Heim!" The class calls out as they quickly grab their things, ushering toward the tent flaps.

"Okay, everyone have a great weekend. If you're with me after class, do what you do everyday and don't move a muscle." Laura grins broadly, glancing to a picture one of the students has drawn when the boy runs it up to her, thrusting it in front of her with pride, "Oh, this is beautiful. Thank you very much, Camron." She gives him a short hug before he runs from the room. "Your turn." She mouths to Maya.

"That's not even fair. Get them all excited and I have to help them with extra math." Maya smirks, making a face afterwards.

"Fine, how about you take the kids home for a little nap?" Laura folds her arms, smirking, "I'll handle things here."

"Are you sure? I was only kidding about before." The younger woman tilts her head to the side.

"I'm positive." She nods, "Sloane may want a warm bottle before he goes down. I made one last night, should be in the ice chest."

Maya smiles, "I think this might be harder than math with excited kids."

"You chose it." Laura grins, kissing each infant before her roommate carries them from the classroom. She sits at the white picnic table with her other students, letting them talk to her about the activity they expect to have during the weekend before getting back into school work.

_Cottle listens to the woman as he examines her, "Tom Zarek?"_

"_Yes. He stopped by a few weeks ago. I meant to tell you. I was surprised to say the very least. I will say, for being a convicted terrorist, he actually does care about the safety and happiness of the people. More than Baltar has, that's for sure. Tom even said so himself. I kind of feel sorry for him, but then he was warned about what he was getting into." Laura rattled on. She knew she could say anything to this man because in the long run, he could care less._

"_Shut up for a minute." He listened to her breathing. Sherman nodded, "Alright, go on and lie back."_

_Laura placed her feet in the stirrups, this was a weekly occurrence due to her high risk pregnancy with unusual circumstances. There was a routine involved. "He hasn't been moving much, but does once in awhile." Her voice was quieter, flinching, "I've been having contractions, but I read in the book that Layne leant me-"_

"_Who is Layne?" The older man raised an eyebrow, pulling on a pair of powder blue latex gloves after writing things down in his chart._

_She hummed a soft laugh, "Layne Ishay...the woman who has been working alongside you for well over a year now." Laura grinned, "I read that this soon, they're usually practice contractions and nothing to worry about."_

_Cottle nodded, flicking ashes onto the dirt floor and setting his cigarette in a nearby ashtray, "Usually. Do they have a pattern?"_

"_Sometimes, but then they stop for a while, start back up again every twenty minutes...lasting for a few hours." Laura shrugs, "it varies."_

_The Doctor furrows his brow slightly, "Alright, you know the drill, young lady. Trust me when I say this is much more uncomfortable for me than it is for you." He reaches his hand under her cloth medical gown, assessing her. The old man sighed, sitting back as he removed his gloves, "Listen, I don't want you to be alarmed when I say what I'm about to say."_

"_Is everything okay?" Her voice was quiet, filled with worry._

"_Those contractions you've been having, this time they're the real deal." He nodded, "You're in labor, Laura."_

_Laura began to shake her head, "No, no. I can't be. I'm only thirty weeks. He needs more time to grow." Tears started to form in the corner of her eyes, her entire body felt as if it was trembling._

"_It's nothing to worry about. Children are born early all the time. We're going to do the best we can." Cottle stood, walking up and taking her hand, "Laura, I mean it."_

"_I don't...I don't want him to die." She whispered, like everyone else she had cared about. Everyone ripped from her in the worst possible way._

"_Neither do I, which is why we're going to take this one step at a time. I'm going to have Ishay put you on a drip and we're going to monitor you. Would you like me to send someone over to tell Maya?"_

_Laura tucked her thick auburn hair behind her ear, "Please?" She had never been more afraid in her entire life. Not when she was told she only had weeks to live, not when her mother died, not during the car accident that killed her sisters and father before that. This was the one moment that terrified her. She wished Lee was there now. Wished he could know and hold her hand through it. _

"_Your contractions are going to become more and more painful. We don't have the pain medication here to give you that won't harm the fetus. You're going to have to tough it out." Sherman checked her vitals once more even though he completed them only a moment ago, placing his stethoscope against her chest, "Calm down, Laura." He mumbled, waiting a moment before removing the earpieces of the device and looping it around the back of his neck, "I can't promise you that everything will be perfect, but I'm going to try my damndest to make sure that little guy is born safely."_

_Laura began to stare in front of her again, not at any one thing, but feeling completely numb and almost detached with what was going on around her. She heard the older man call for his assistant as he tended to someone else. Laura felt the prick of a needle in her forearm. She was used to that._

_Layne Ishay moved the stretcher into a portion of the tent that was reserved for isolated patients. She glanced up into the older woman's hollow eyes and swallowed. This situation wasn't good. Sure, she'd delivered plenty of babies since the mass exodus from the colonies and while she was a paramedic at the Scorpia military base, but this situation was different. They had all grown close to the former President. Since she boarded the Galactica and informed Doctor Cottle of her Cancer. Ishay slowly turned on the overhead light and pulled up one of the metal chairs. She placed her hand into the other woman's, holding it gently._

"_What am I supposed to do now?" Laura voice was just above a whisper, flinching softly when she felt another contraction. She spoke to no one in particular. Maybe except to the gods._

"_Pray." A simple word that meant more to Laura than she cared to admit. Ishay sighed, not releasing the other woman's hand as she settled into her chair more, prepared for the wait._

Metal against metal. A specific sound. Grinding, hand in hand with heavy footsteps. The usual bustle of the town that could be heard outside the tent grew silent. Laura knows that sound. There's nothing mistaking it. She rises from the bench of children and steps outside the tent, zippering up her sweater as she does. She glances across the row, noticing the Tighs and Kara Thrace. Laura feels the students crowd around her from behind, starving to see what was occurring. Thirsting for a touch of information. She holds them back, instructing them to stay away from the entrance as she closes it behind her ever so much.

Saul quickly notices Laura standing outside the school, her arms folded. He watches her a moment, wondering where Sloane could possibly be. Wondering if he's safe. He doesn't know why his mind automatically goes to the infant, but he assumes her mind is in the same place. He glances up, searching for even a trace of the Galactica, but it's nonexistent. He knows they jumped away. They had no chance but to jump.

Laura closes her eyes as she looks toward the ground. She knew this day would come. During the campaign, she warned Baltar time and time again that this day would come. He didn't care. It was all about the victory to him. She wants to run away now. She wants to grab hold of her son and run. She didn't know where, but as long as they would be safe.

"_Great job, Laura." Layne Ishay gently wiped the woman's forehead, "You did a great job." The young woman offered the other a soft smile as she continued to hold her hand._

"_He should be crying. Why isn't he crying?" Laura leaned her head back, catching her breath, "What's wrong?" She could feel herself growing more and more fearsome._

"_Doctor Cottle is assessing the afterbirth and then he will come talk to you." Ishay attempted to keep her voice calm, sensing the woman's trepidation. _

_She shook her head, "No...no...you're supposed to put him on my chest and he's supposed to cry." Laura choked on a sob._

"_Calm the hell down, would you?" Sherman Cottle moved to the other side of the incubator._

"_He's..." Laura swallowed, attempting to calm herself some. Her head slowly leaning over, she could see the small being, bright lights illuminating his body, "Is he alive?" Her voice just above a whisper._

"_Of course he's alive, why the hell wouldn't he be alive?" The older man shook his head, "See him?"_

_She bites her lip, smiling from around her teeth, "Yeah...yeah, I can see him."_

"_He's not crying because his lungs aren't fully developed. Steroids will turn that around." Cottle's large hands attached wires and intravenous lines to the newborn's small frame, "Everything else seems fine. We'll keep an eye on him, but Laura..."_

_Laura smiled softly as she watched the boy's chest rise and fall and the soft sounds of a constant heartbeat, "Yes?" She said almost absently, her complete attention was focused on the babe under the bright lights._

"_You're a mother now." Sherman Cottle offered her a soft smirk._

Lee Adama leans over the center console on the Pegasus, attempting to collect his thoughts. So many people on the surface. Laura, Lara...not to mention half the people that once staffed his ship and the other ships of the fleet. He swallows, closing his eyes for a moment.

Dee tilts her head to the side, gently touching his forearm, "There was nothing else we could have done, Lee. The Admiral was right on this call."

"Yeah?" He angrily pushes himself up, stepping away from her, "Who the frak do you have down there, Dee?" He looks to the young woman, his anger displaced slightly, but he continues, "People I've flown alongside for..." Lee shakes his head, "It's different for you."

"Why? Because I've only recently become a commissioned officer?" Dee glances around the room to the other staff, "Don't do this here. If you want to argue, we can go to our quarters."

Lee places his hands against his hips, shaking his head, knowing she's right, "Later."

The Joint Intelligence supervisor glances back to the center console, "Commander, the Admiral is on the line for you."

Apollo falls silent for a moment, "I'll take it in my quarters." He nods, noticing when his wife starts to follow him, "Alone." He shakes his head as he jogs. to his personal quarters. She is always there. No matter where he looks, his wife is there. Never leaving him alone. Suffocating him. The marines open his hatch door as he steps through, quickly moving to his desk. He lifts the receiver to his ear, "Admiral." No warmth to his voice.

Bill could anticipate that response, "Commander." He glances up to the screen, "How are things on your end?"

"Stable." His curt reply even strikes himself as cold, "How are we getting them back?"

The Admiral shakes his head, his son sounding as if he is a small child again, "I don't know, son." He shakes his head, "Meet me in my quarters...two hours...there's something you need to know."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: This chapter is rated M.**

"Commander." Bill nurses a glass tumbler of scotch in his hand. He nods toward his hatch when his son enters, motioning to the large sofa with his other hand, "Have a seat." He hasn't been able to tell him. He hasn't been able to say a word for two months now. He hates himself for it.

"I'll stand, thank you." Lee nods, taking the glass from his father. Taking a sip, slowly glancing around his father's quarters, "Your halls are dark...empty."

"That's what happens when everyone gets wind of solid ground." He shakes his head, "Saul said Baltar let it go to shit down there."

"Where is the Colonel?"

Bill takes a deep breath, releasing it slowly, "I told him to go down. Ellen had been living there for a few weeks by that time...he tried to tell her that he would visit every weekend. That's not a marriage." The man takes a sip of his drink, "He just moved off here...just the night before." He stares a moment toward the floor before picking his head up to meet the eyes of his son.

Lee watches him, "I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"They're...Dad, they aren't going to let them all survive. We should leave while we can. Salvage what we have." Apollo shakes his head slowly, "They're going to kill everyone. Nuke the planet."

"No, they won't." Bill shakes his head, "It's been two months. They're waiting for us."

"I had a chance to think. Time in a raptor does that...time without anyone around does that." Lee takes a seat on the sofa anyway. His feet firmly planted on the floor, he rests his elbows on his knees, "We have a little over twenty thousand...I don't think we should risk a fight where we are guaranteed not to win. We need to cut our losses. We need to run."

The elder Adama looks to his son, "You know I'd been visiting the surface...more often than you had."

"Someone has to stay with the fleet." He sighs, "Dee probably wouldn't have let me anyway. She'd think I was going to see Kara." Lee smirks when his father starts to chuckle.

"You wouldn't though, would you..." It isn't a question. Bill studies his son, standing near him, but not blocking the light to create a shadow.

Lee picks his head up, looking to his father. The question unspoken lingers in the air. Did his father find out about he and Kara or worse, did he find out about Laura? He believes his father to have feelings for the woman he's in love with. That woman isn't Dee. It has never been Dee, it will never be Dee. She is the embodiment of a knee jerk reaction. His desire to shelter himself from the pain of love lost has always far outweighed anything else.

"I know about Laura, Lee." His raspy voice punches his son in the chest.

"Dad-"

"And there's something you should know about too...someone." Bill places his glass on the coffee table before reaching a hand inside his jacket, accessing the chest pocket. He stares at the picture in his hand, "I promised her that I wouldn't tell you. I promised her that I would leave this up to her."

Lee raises an eyebrow, smirking, "There's photo labs on New Caprica?" Able to see through the back of the paper, nothing specific, the young man shakes his head.

"I guess so. Just chemicals. Readily available. Have them up here as well." Bill nods, offering his son the photograph, watching as he takes the paper slowly.

The young man slowly takes the paper. Laura with a smiling infant resting his head against her shoulder. It instantly brings tears to his eyes, "She looks happy."

He smiles softly, taking a seat opposite his son, "Lee, I know the two of you were together...because that's your son."

Lee shakes his head slowly, "No, I...I didn't see her at all while..."

"Only takes once, Lee. The two of you were close for a time." Bill watches his son.

He swallows, "How long have you known?"

The older man shakes his head, "Few months. He was having a tough time when he was born...ten weeks early." Bill takes a deep breath, the room slowly seems as if it is closing in around them. He leans forward, "I went to visit Cottle...as a friend, not a patient. Heard an infant crying. He said Laura was running late to tend to her son."

"My son." Lee whispers, "You've known for...months and you couldn't say a word to me?" He's more hurt than anything else, he begins bouncing his knee with his toes against the ground.

"It wasn't my call. She wanted to tell you when you were scheduled to visit next, but the cylons showed up instead."

The young man sighs, "What do I tell Dee?"

Bill stands, retrieving his glass and pouring more of the amber liquid inside of it, "Tell her, don't tell her, that is entirely up to you. He will still be my grandson and I'm not treating him any differently, regardless of your decision. I just want you to know that you have someone to fight for...If you cut and run, it shows that their lives mean nothing to you. So, knowing what you know now, what do you suppose we do, Commander?"

_His blue shirt opened, his tanks raised, showing the lower half of his abdomen. His navy trousers crumbled at his feet as his boxer briefs float somewhere atop his knees. They're edged against her desk, his brow damp with perspiration. Lee pushed her skirt up higher, letting it rest around her waist. He knew it would wrinkle and give others a taste of what she was doing with him, unlike his pants. His cock buried deep within her as he kissed the hollow of her neck._

"_Gods...Captain Apollo." Laura moaned into the air, her head tilted back as she panted._

_Lee slowed, moving leisurely now. His hands held onto the desk, inhaling her smell deeply. There's something about her that turns him on more than any other woman had. Her tenacity, her ability to laugh in the face of death, the way her pussy was tight around his cock, "I love you, Madam President." His words were quick as he attempted to catch his breath. He remembered to a time weeks before when she was on her deathbed and how he could barely keep his composure in her presence and now this._

"_I...I love you too." She gently ran her fingers through his hair as she lowered her head, capturing his lips with her own in a fierce kiss._

_He slowly raised his hand, sliding it beneath her now untucked silk blouse, feeling the lacy bra underneath. Lee used his other her to pull her closer to the edge of the desk, as to gain better access to her womanly parts._

_Laura knew he would want her chest. She reached down, trying her best to hurriedly unbutton her blouse. She had to be careful though, this was one of her favorites, one of the last remaining within her collection. Not long ago, she wouldn't let him look at her breasts much less touch them. They were painful, filled with poison that was slowly killing her, the same poison that killed her mother before her. When she unfinished unbuttoning the shirt, she reached behind herself, unclasping her bra. It almost brought tears to her eyes, having not shown them to anyone except medical personnel since her diagnosis and cure._

_Lee paused again, looking to her. He could tell she was terrified. He reached a hand against her cheek, leaning in and kissing her softly, "They're as beautiful as the woman they belong to." He nods, "If you don't want me to touch them, it's okay." He wanted all of her to be his._

"_I want it to be you, Captain Apollo." Laura whispered, lifting his hand that was resting against her thigh, and placing it onto her breast. The one that had hurt her most when she was sick, but now caused her nothing but pleasure. Laura pulled his face to her own again, "Keep frakking me, Captain Apollo." She hummed against his lips._

_He grinned, he couldn't help it. "I love when you order me around." Lee hummed against her mouth, his hand gently massaged her breast, his thumb rubbing over hard nipple. His hips moved quickly again, he loved to hear her moan._

"_Yes." Laura felt the tingling feeling rippling from the attention his hand was giving her, "Yes, Lee...I'm almost..." Her words held little weight as she said them into his ear, breathlessly. _

_Finally, he came, emptying himself into her. Lee felt her pussy spasm around him, milking his cock for everything it was worth. He slowly came to a stop, just wrapping his arms around her as they caught their breath. He felt her legs wrap around him more. Neither of them wanted to move, but their position against her desk was less than professional and if Billy walked in on them, he knew the young man wouldn't be able to view his boss in the same way. Though, in all truthfulness, neither could Lee Adama._

Laura sits in her cell within the detention center. The cement gray walls are cool to the touch and almost insulate the chaos of the other cells. Almost being the key word. She can hear the screaming during the sound of drills and the other torture devices. It has been a few days. Every few hours, a tray of food is shoved under her door. She doesn't eat the meat they always try to serve, choosing instead whatever fruit is there. Carefully inspecting each portion for injection holes or other signs of tampering. She can't be so careful with the water considering it is served in an open tin cup. Her mind wanders slightly to Sloane, even Maya and Isis. As odd as her family unit is, that's all she feels is needed right now. She rocks ever so slightly, curled into a ball and facing away from the door. Laura can't stand watching the door. Various cylon models would be there, peering through any of the windows, as if they were studying her. Laura doesn't like being watched. She shields her eyes from the bright sunlight illuminating the room from above, though she isn't sure it actually is sunlight. Nothing but gray skies since they arrived on this godsforsaken planet. Gray to match these walls. This place causes a person to think, but thinking so much can only drive a person to go mad. She hums ever so softly to herself as she rocks, a song her mother used to sing to her when she was a girl, a song Laura now sings to her son.

The door opens, Gaius Baltar enters. She has never despised a person before like she does this man. She continues to shield her eyes as he carries in one of the metal chairs, setting it near her, a man in a mask carries one in for himself. One of the men from the New Caprican Police. He glances down towards her, the light irises of her eyes haunt him. They always have though. She's childlike in a sort of way to him.

Laura pulls the chair closer with her foot, watching him as she uses it for leverage to stand. Sitting courteously as she smiles ever so softly in his direction.

Baltar hates feeling this way, he hates seeing her imprisoned. A woman whose mere presence is the personification of his life's work. "Everyone of importance is being looked at right now. You're no exception." He offers her glasses to her which were confiscated when she was dragged in, his hand trembles. "I can help you, Laura, in ways that I cannot help myself."

She slowly accepts her glasses from his hand, sliding them onto her face as she peers around the room, able to finally see the details and the cracks in the walls. Laura continues not to say anything, tilting her head to the side ever so slightly as she listens to the man in front of her.

"I can protect you, but the situation has changed now. The insurgency has crossed the line with suicide bombings." His face shows true disgust, a doubt in humanity. Baltar's voice wavers ever so slightly, "So you...you and I...we will publicly condemn these tactics."

Laura folds her arms, smirking, doing her best not to laugh in his face, "So there is something that scares the cylons after all."

"I should think using humans as bombers would scares us all."

"Yes, but desperate people take desperate measures."

Gaius nods, "Alright. Look me in the eye...look me in the eye and tell me you approve of sending young men and women into crowded places with explosives strapped to their chests." His voice grows quiet towards the end of his statement, noticing the tears that have formed in the woman's eyes as she looks down. The room grows quiet with the sound of their breathing, "I'm waiting for you to look me in the eye and tell me you approve." When she returns her look to him, he notices that she shakes her head ever so slightly, "Thirty-three people killed and their only crime was putting on a police uniform, trying to bring some order to the chaos out there."

"Order?" Laura can't believe this man thought there was anything of the sort, "By arresting people in the dead of night, detaining them indefinitely without charge, torturing them for information."

"Now wait a minute, no one has been tortured for information!"

"Tell that to Colonel Tigh."

"No one has been tortured." He stands, stepping around the room. He knows she wouldn't lie. Not about this. Not about the welfare of her own people. "I know about the boy. The cylons...they told me about him."

"What boy?" Laura watches him, a shell of the man he once was.

"Don't play dumb with me." Gaius shakes his head, looking to her, "Don't do that. It has never been your strong suit. You're too intelligent...as am I." He glances around, letting the room grow quiet once more, "They're interested in him. Seem to think that he may possibly carry cylon DNA within his cells."

"His father isn't a cylon." Her eyes slowly roam to the buttons of his shirt and the details of his tie.

"I didn't think he would be, however, he would have had to have been conceived after you received treatment with the blood of the hybrid fetus. Remember that? Remember when I saved your life?" His hands lax at his sides, watching her as she appears to grow ever so slightly afraid, "I can protect you, Laura, but I fear that if I offer your son any protection via guard, it will appear as if his life has more meaning than it actually does."

"He does have meaning." Laura snaps.

"Have some flexibility," Baltar shakes his head, retorting, "You know what I am referring to." He walks over toward the door, pounding his hand against it, "We're done here."

She stands, turning away from him as she hears the door open once more, except no footsteps. Laura faces him once more.

"I hope you understand the severity of the situation and I ask you to obey the dictates of your conscience, which is what I've always done."

A smirk creeps across Laura's face, "Of that I have no doubt."

"Please, give this lovely lady her shoes back, then get her out of here." The President orders the masked guard, giving her one last glance before stepping through the doorway.

_Maya excitedly opens the tent flap, grinning to Laura as she slowly steps inside, "He looks great."_

_Laura nodded, her son in her arms, "Welcome home, Sloane." She looked around the tent, seeing an extra one, "Where's that from?"_

"_Oh, well, you aren't going to believe this." The young woman continued to smile as she stepped over to it, "Apparently, there is an old man in the marketplace who makes them by hand, without the use of any sort of power tools. The Vice President brought it over last night. You had already gone to Cottle's." Maya smirked, "He was so excited too. I think he likes you."_

"_Tom Zarek does not like me." She slowly lowered herself onto her bed, needing to continue holding the boy for the time being, needing him close now that he was finally able to live at home, "He merely tolerates me."_

"_You keep telling yourself that." Maya nodded, "Isis is so excited. So much so that she wore herself out." She motions to the girl's cradle._

_Laura smiled softly, "She doesn't understand. She may not keep that same point of view when she really understands what changes this means for her." She sighed softly, glancing down to her son, whose head rested against her chest. "He smiles in his sleep...laughs too."_

_The young woman watched the infant, "He really is beautiful, Laura." She nodded, "Reminds me of my own son."_

_Laura glanced to her, knowing it wasn't often that she spoke of her life before the fall of the colonies, "If this is too hard for you to-"_

"_No, I didn't say it was a bad thing that he reminded me of Caleb." Maya smiled warmly, "It's a good thing...I've...Isis responds to you more than she does to me, but I still love her more than life itself. I'd give anything to ensure she's taken care of, including my own life...same for Sloane." The young woman swallowed, "It's something I could never do for Caleb..."_

"_Maya," Laura whispered, "I feel the same way, but you have to be positive. I'd certainly die for these children, but I'd much rather live for them." She smirked softly, reaching a hand over to take hold of the other woman's, "If anything happens to me, I trust that you will take care of him."_

_Maya nodded, "I will." She knew that Laura was referring to her cancer. She knew that's all Laura ever thought about since she knew of Sloane's existence, "You know I will."_

Lee continues to stare at the photograph, glancing up to his father again, "How could you do this to me?"

"Do what, Commander?" Bill murmured, taking another sip from his glass tumbler.

"You are my father. First and foremost, how could you keep your knowledge of my son from me?" He begins to glare, "My son, father."

He turns, looking to the younger man, "What would you have done?"

Lee stands, "I would have..." Falling silent, his mind deeply thinking about what he could have done differently.

"Exactly." Bill answers gruffly.

"I would have been there for him. You said he had a rough time when he was born. I could have been there."

"What about the Pegasus?" He shakes his head, "What about Dee?"

"I'd give it up for my son." Lee's voice is just above a whisper, knowing it is something his father could never do, "I would. I'd give this all up in a heartbeat if it meant I could be with them. If I could just..." He shakes his head, "You could have told me. This could have all been prevented."

"Prevented? Lee, what the hell would you have done differently? They'd probably kill you first. Gods know what they've done to Saul down there." Bill shakes his head, "You're married, Lee."

"Because you didn't-"

"Laura didn't even know then." He watches his son, his composure remaining calm. He knows his son would do the right thing, but would he do the smart thing? That's another question entirely, "Didn't find out until two months after settlement. After the groundbreaking, Lee. After you were married. Besides, you were barely speaking to Laura at the time."

Lee slowly paces, "You're on a first name basis now?"

"I've been down to see them." Bill nods, "Of course." He doesn't read into the statement, knowing full well what his son is referring to, "I've sought to it they are cared for and protected."

"You don't know what is going on down there. Neither do I." The young Commander swallows, gazing once more to the photograph held in his hands, "If they're already dead, I will never forgive you." He begins walking, needing to get away from his father, pausing when he places a hand on the turning wheel of the hatch, "His name..."

Admiral Adama picks his head up, "What?"

"What is his name?" A simple question. Simple enough that Lee feels like a failure just saying it.

Bill swirls the liquid around in his glass, watching as it moves around the octagonal glass, "Sloane...apparently it's of ancient Arelon origin. Means 'little warrior'. It's fitting...he's been nothing except that." He doesn't look to his son, he cannot possibly. He knows what it's like to be told your son is dead, but he does not know how it could possibly feel knowing not only do you have a son, but he could be dead without even meeting him.

"Sloane." Lee whispers to himself, nodding before he opens the hatch, leaving as quickly as he possibly can without walking. He knows the decisions he needs to make...the most important being, What does he tell Dee?


	7. Chapter 7

Ellen Tigh holds Sloane Roslin on her lap, speaking to the eleven-month-old, "I'm not very...I'm not very good with this, you know. Your Uncle Saul wanted the kids more than I ever did." A block in her hand as she holds it in front of the boy, "He's great with you. I can only try." When the boy gazes his large blue eyes up to her, she smiles softly, "You're cute though. I'll give you that."

Saul limps, using his makeshift cane as he enters the living space he shares with his wife. He groans as he lowers himself onto a chair. A hand rolled cigarette leans in the corner of his mouth, he picks a trembling hand up after he inhales, taking the smoldering herbs in wrapped paper with it as he exhales the smoke into the air.

She stands, holding the boy in her arm, "Saul, look who came to see you today." Her voice excited as she holds the infant near her hip. The boy appears excited to see the man. "Maya had to teach class since Laura is still indisposed." The blonde smiles softly, knowing her husband hasn't been the same since his torture at the hands of the cylons.

"And you thought best to bring him here?" His voice hoarse, his draw slow, "Don't need a kid around here when there is a war going on."

"But there are kids around here, Saul. The New Caprican Baby Boom. It was in the papers the other day." Ellen nods, "Baltar and the cylons haven't gotten to that yet. Maybe you'd like to read it." There's a sense of fear about her with the man, too focused on revenge to care about anything else.

"Well, no shit, Ellen." Saul scowls with his remaining eye, "Don't need a frakking half assed newspaper to tell me that."

She sighs, sitting on the bed again. Ellen sets Sloane down, knowing he can stand, and knowing he likes to stand. Offering him the block in the palm of her hand, she smirks when the boy offers her a toothy grin, what teeth are actually in his mouth, with a dribble of drool drips down the corner of his mouth, onto his chin. Ellen leans forward, wiping it away with her thumb before it has a chance of falling onto his clothing. Not that it would make much of a difference.

"They've been taking the higher ranked officials more and more, I've noticed." His voice just above a mumble, letting his wife know he's actually speaking to her, "Sometimes, they don't even say anything to them. They just throw them in a cell for a few days without any interaction except food and water. Total frakking isolation."

Ellen listens to him, "Isolation is better than torture though." She glances up, "Wouldn't you agree?" She pauses suddenly, noticing the boy walking to the man, "Saul, look...hurry."

Tigh glances down, seeing what his wife is referring to. He does his best not to smile, not to show any type of reaction, but can't help it. A slight smirk forming at the corner of his lip. He finishes his cigarette, placing it into the thick glass ashtray as to not let the boy get it, "That was great, little warrior." Saul leans forward, slowly lifting the boy into his lap, grunting when Sloane takes it as his cue to hold onto the man in a hug. "Alright." He places his hand on the boy's back, leaning back in the chair more. The older man closes his eye, thinking of how he wants this place to be better for the boy that he's grown attached to.

_Laura Roslin remained at her desk, slowly going through her students papers. She quickly glanced to her son, ensuring that he was asleep still. She smiled softly, reading through another paper, "Well, that's imaginative." She said to herself, picking her head up when she hears tapping on the tent, "Yes?" Her voice quiet, yet low. Ensuring the person on the other side could hear her, but without the cost of waking an already cranky infant._

_Tom Zarek glanced around the classroom again, smirking, "Sagittaron week." He looked to her, "It's a good week then."_

"_I should have you come speak to my class...dispel any rumors or thoughts that their parents may attempt to instill about your colony." She smirked, "Did you receive my letter?"_

"_About the crib?" When he noticed her nod, he continued, "Yeah, you didn't have to do that."_

"_I digress, Mr. Vice President, you didn't have to do what you did." Laura shook her head, "I don't know where you got it from, but it is greatly appreciated."_

"_So, what did you end up having?" Tom tilted his head to the side, "Some of my sources say a boy, some say a cylon." He chuckled to himself, "Some of the religious that were following you are even saying you birthed the next messiah since you returned from the dead and had a child in such a short amount of time."_

"_Oh, they are not." She admonished him, looking up to him again, noticing his look to her, "They are?"_

_He shrugged, "That's what I've heard...and I know more about the people around here than Ellen Tigh."_

_Laura giggled softly to herself, "That's saying a lot."_

_Tom smiled, "So, what did you have?"_

"_Little boy. His name is Sloane." She placed her pen down on the desk, turning her chair to motion to the baby's cradle._

"_Yeah?" He grinned more, walked closer, and peered into the white basket lined with cloth and soft padding, "Would you look at that...Laura, he's great...Has your features."_

_Laura watched him, "Some of them."_

"_Good. Wouldn't be fair. A woman of your beauty having a child without any of your features would be a crime." Tom smirked, glancing to her. He chuckled to himself when she blushes._

"_Tom-"_

"_It's true." Zerek nodded, then motioned to the tent flap, "I'm going to walk a bit more before it becomes too dark to see anyone. Good luck, Laura, not long before he's a heartbreaker."_

Laura pulls her jacket more around herself, tapping on Tigh's tent before opening the flap. Unaware of the size of the structure, she glances about, "Ellen?"

Ellen exits the bathroom area, pulling a brush through her wet hair, "Laura, they released you already?" She takes a sip of the alcohol they kept in stock by paying people off in the Marketplace, bringing the short glass to her lips.

"Maya informed me that you had Sloane. I've come to retrieve him."

"Oh." She nods slowly, obviously intoxicated, "Saul took him to the thing..."

Laura can feel the anxiety beginning to rise within her, "What thing?"

"Come on, Laura." The blonde whines, shaking her head, "You know."

She closes the flap, going to to the underground bunker. What if the cylons had found the bunker? What if they had taken Saul, or Sloane? What if her son was injured, or dead, all at the hands of those metal beasts? She knows she would kill Ellen Tigh with her own hands, that she could kill her without another thought. Laura runs inside, looking around. Seeing a figure sitting underneath a faint light, on a throw rug. She slowly, "Saul?" Her voice quiet, full of worry.

"Madam President." A sigh of relief as the figure stands, walking closer to her.

"Anders." She smirks ever so slightly, seeing the baby in his arm, "Oh, thank gods." Laura takes her son from him, holding him closely, "Thank you."

"The Colonel went with Tyrol to try to contact the Galactica. He was crying, so I brought him down here so the cylons wouldn't try to investigate. Can't be heard down here." Sam smiles to her, "Glad to see you're out."

"Me too." Laura kisses her son on his cheek, letting him up a little, "Any luck with contact?"

"Haven't had any for a few months, ma'am." He shakes his head, "I don't think they're ready to admit that the Admiral isn't coming back."

"He is coming back, Sam." She nods, looking to her son again, then back to the man, "Any word on Kara?"

Anders shakes his head again, "No, ma'am."

"Don't give up hope. She went all the way to Caprica, crawling with cylons, just to retrieve an arrow for me. I believe in her and I know you do as well." Laura gently takes his hand, reassuringly, "Which is why I know Admiral Adama is returning as well."

"After three months?" He stares to the woman, his eyes more damp than they were before.

"You just have to believe."

Anders nods slowly, almost instantly relaxed, "I can see why the Followers of the Dying Leader believe in you like they do...because it's deserved."

Laura feels a chill flow over her. They had a name.

_Elosha grinned to the woman, "Do you see, Laura? They know of your true destiny as told in the scrolls."_

"_I don't like this though. I'm no different than they are. I have a title and they have orange jumpsuits, but we are all humans. I am not a god. I feel like that little display of...whatever that was...I feel terrible about it." Laura paced slowly, her hands on her hips._

_She watches the woman as she clutches her own copy of the sacred scrolls to her chest, "Laura, you were chosen by the gods to fulfill this role for humanity." _

"_Seems like luck to me." She stopped, taking a deep breath and running her hands through her hair._

"_At fourteen, you were the only survivor of a car accident that killed your father and two older sisters. Your mother detached herself from you because she couldn't handle life, forcing you to care for yourself. She became ill and her illness progressed to something she could no longer care for on her own, you cared for her. No one else, just you. She was too proud to let anyone else to see her sick. She died and you became alone, you were an orphan. You were alone before, but you never thought about it that way. Then you were the one who was chosen to board the Galactica...and Colonial One. You have dealt with your illness, you know that there is a reason for your own." Elosha shook her head, "If you think that was just luck and not an act of the gods...you are severely mistaken."_

_Laura folded her arms, trying to keep her eyes from tearing up too much, she quickly touched the corners of her eyes with her smallest finger, "They should be worshipping the gods or whoever...whatever, but not me."_

"_And you are simply an instrument of those gods...or what if you are a reincarnation...a reincarnation of the goddess Demeter-"_

"_Why Demeter?"_

_Elosha smirked, sitting slowly in a nearby chair, "Goddess of growth and nourishment. You want to take care of your people, Laura, you want them to grow as a race." She watched as the other woman stilled herself, "Look, I'm not saying it is a fact, but don't knock them down just because you don't believe in yourself."_

"_I know my role in this." Laura turned, facing the woman, "I know what I believe in."_

"_And so do those people. What is a religion but a firm belief and devotion by a group of people to a single idea? A single thought? A single notion? A single entity? Or even a single belief in multiple entities?" Elosha grinned more, "You mustn't treat their beliefs as any less than your own just because you aren't able to understand their reasons. Indulge them. They are not the first ones, and I'm certain they will not be the last, Madam President. You are a force to be reckoned with."_

_Lee peeked into the area, "I'm sorry for bothering you. Madam President, Zarek says he would like to discuss the plan for when we get to our destination with us."_

_Laura glances over to him, nodding, "Of course." She gently touches the Priestess' shoulder as she quickly walks past her._

Lee lies in his rack, studying the picture his father had given him. He gently runs his finger over Laura's face, smiling softly.

Dee exits the bathroom, a white towel wrapped around her. Seeing him on the bed, looking at a small paper, a photograph, she believes, "What's that?"

He jumps ever so slightly, seeing her standing there, drying off her beautiful body. "Picture."

"Yeah." She rolls her eyes a little, "Of what?"

Lee doesn't know if he should just put it all on the table, or continue to hold his cards. If he told her that he wanted to be with Laura and his son now and they aren't able to save them, he'd have risked everything for nothing. If he doesn't tell her, and they are able to save the people of New Caprica, he wouldn't want it being a surprise to her.

"Lee, what's the picture of?" Dee shakes her head, laughing softly to herself, "What's up with you lately? Your head has been all over the place."

"Just a lot on my mind, I guess." He knows he must be optimistic, "We have to talk."

"About?" She walks nude through their quarters, opening the closet, pulling out a pair of black panties as well as her bra and tanks, in case they're called while they're asleep. Dee travels back to the bed, her hazel looking right through him.

Lee hands the picture to her, not saying anything, not knowing if he should actually say anything.

Dee watches his face as she slowly takes the paper from him, her eyes moving to the woman and the little boy, "The President and..." She shakes her head a little, looking at the boy more, it finally hits her, "He has your eyes."

He swallows, "That's because he's my son."

The young woman falls quiet for a few minutes, just looking at the infant "How old is he?" The boy should have been hers. She knows that her love for Lee as far greater than his love for her. Maybe this would be the breaking point in their already troubled marriage. If the baby were hers, it would save their marriage.

"If I do the math right, because he was premature, he's eleven months...almost a year."

She nods slowly, thinking of the things that happened around that time, "You were with her around the same time you were with me." Her voice quiet, almost childlike.

"Before I was with you." Lee stares forward, not at anything in particular, "Before Billy died...I didn't think she would want me anymore after she visited me in Sick Bay when you were on duty." He nods, "I love her, Dee. I've loved her a long time. Not just because we have a child together either. She and I have been through a lot."

Dee bites her lip, "Did you see them when we were on New Caprica?" When she notices him shake his head negatively, she continues, "What makes you think she's waiting for you down there?"

His head turns to face her, "What makes you think I'm-"

"Because I know you, Lee." She tilts her head slightly, "You're a romantic."

Lee raises an eyebrow, smirking, "Yeah, I am."

Dee takes a deep breath, "What does this mean for us?" Bill Adama is a man of dignity. He commands a post. He allows it to consume him. The Galactica is just an extension of himself. His son, however, his son is a joke. Figuratively and Literally, some of the pilots laughing and teasing. She sees it. Sometimes, she thinks it herself.

"I will leave that up to you."

She nods, sometimes she saw Bill Adama in Lee, especially with his dignity, "What if I want to work on this?"

"I know you, Dee." Lee nods slowly, "We don't have to get a divorce, I can marry her as well."

"No...I...I don't think I could be in a marriage knowing that you just don't love me as much as you love her." She smiles sadly, "She has your son, Lee. You have a real family. That's what you've always wanted...whether you know it or not."

He blinks, taking hold of her hand. She wasn't wrong. "I'm sorry."

"Did you know?"

"No...not until recently when my father told me...after we jumped away." Lee takes the picture back when she offers it to him, "He had been visiting them on the surface...didn't tell me."

Dee can see the sense of pain in his eyes, she reaches over, stroking his hair softly, "I'm sorry."

"I can't let another child get away." His tongue darted out, quickly licking his lips. Lee begins to think of Playa and the child he would have had with Gianne, if they weren't both gone, "I haven't even met him and I love the hell out of him."

"He's your son, Lee. He will always be your son." She leans over, kissing his jaw softly, "And I will help you bring them back, but for right now...let's just get some sleep."

Lee nods slowly, looking to the picture once more before setting it on his night stand. He reaches up and turns off the light off. She was right. He lies there a moment before rolling to his side and wrapping his arm around the young woman out of instinct. The last thing he wants is to hurt her, but knows this isn't a situation that will allow both parties to remain painless.


	8. Chapter 8

Tyrol does his best not to jump up and cheer, his face grinning. "We've got it. We just got through to Galactica." The room dark with a single monitor in front of him, the screen colored with various numbers and letters.

"What?" Sam laughs to himself, "You're kidding."

"I'm not. Colonel, what should I say?"

Saul takes another drag of his cigarette, "Tell the Admiral we're waiting for his command." A sense of happiness fills the old, bitter man. A smirk paints the corner of his mouth, "And let the President know."

Sam shakes his head, "Why would I tell Bal-"

"Roslin. Go and tell Roslin." He gives the other man an almost angry look.

_Laura leaned against the picnic bench, school desk, she released a soft sigh, reaching across the table and pulling various papers closer to her._

"_You okay?" Tory offered her a smile, "I can do these if you want to go home."_

_She shook her head, smirking, "I've already sat down and Sloane is finally asleep."_

"_Your achievement for the day." The younger woman laughed to herself, "There aren't many letters for today. Would you like to look at these and I can grade your papers for you?"_

_Laura nodded, "Only fourteen children today."_

_Furrowing her brow, Tory clicked the red pen, "Why?"_

"_I have no idea." She swallowed, "Some illness, some illness of their parents. I'm going to visit one of my students a little later. She's been in the med tent for a few days. Cottle said it doesn't look very good."_

"_What's wrong with her?"_

_Laura took a deep breath, looking to the other woman, "Leukemia."_

_Tory tilted her head to the side, "Any other family?"_

"_She had other family, but mother and three siblings died in the attacks. Her father was a pilot. Died a few days after the attacks. She was assigned a family, but..." She closed her eyes a moment, "She's been alone. I could have been keeping her company."_

"_You didn't know." Her voice was gentle._

_Laura shook her head, "I could have though. I didn't want to..." She swallowed, licking her lips after, "I was on a frakking ship when I was in that predicament, people constantly came to me and..." The woman shakes her head, "She's a little girl. She should be running, playing, and going to school. It was incredibly painful. To imagine her going through what I did is torture."_

"_She isn't alone. You know how the grumpy bastard is, always has a soft spot for kids, and Ishay is probably sitting with her too. Don't worry." Tory could see how upset the woman was._

_She cleared her throat, nodding. Laura lifted a paper into her hands, "Listen to this one, 'I wish you were President. I voted for you, I even named my youngest daughter after you. My husband has an illness that is unable to be treated. He grows sicker each passing day. I lost two children in the attacks. My son attends your school, and I thank you for taking his mind off of what happens here at home. However, I have one more request. You are the Dying Leader to me. I read the scrolls and I know it is true. That is why we are here and not finding an actual home, because you aren't in power, as needed by the gods. Could you please pray for my husband and the safety of my family? I believe you to be an instrument of the gods and your prayers are held in higher regard to them as opposed to the rest of us. Please help. You are our only hope.' All the time, I get these all the time." Laura sighed, taking a page of cornerless blank paper. Her pen gently created loops with her writing._

_Saul Tigh patted on the side of the tent, stepping inside, "Happy Friday, Madam President."_

_Laura glanced up, humming a giggle, "Same to you, Colonel." She knew exactly what he wanted. The hard man, who always seemed to be looking for a fight, enjoyed spending time with her son. Sloane was the actual bright spot for him while on this planet since his wife was usually off doing other things._

"_Where's the kid?" He smirked._

"_Asleep." She nodded her head toward the white cradle, resting near the door which led toward her quarters, "He's teething, not sleeping well at night, and as a result, keeping me awake as well."_

_Tigh glanced toward the bassinet, "He isn't sleeping at night because you let him sleep during the day...and all he needs is a little whiskey on his gums. That's what my mother always said."_

"_Colonel, you will not be giving my son-"_

"_Relax." He waved his hand, walking over and gently picking the sleeping infant up, without any effort. Saul carried the boy over, offering his head to the former President._

_Laura grinned, kissing her son softly against his hair. "If you stop over to the tent, Maya can give you a few bottles of milk that I prepared earlier this morning."_

"_You have a good night." Saul grinned, exiting the tent._

_Tory watched the man, laughing when he finally exited, "You actually trust the Colonel to take care of an infant?"_

"_What reason have I not to?" Laura raised an eyebrow, then paused, looking to the younger woman._

"_Ellen Tigh." Tory said after a few moments._

"So, we're finally...this is going somewhere." Laura grins to Sam Anders, touching his bicep, "What's going on?"

Sam glances around, "The plan is they're going to put people on the ground, specifically the cylon that's been held in captivity. She's an officer now. She's going to get the keys for the ships. We'll distribute them throughout the settlement."

"From there?"

"Galactica will jump back into orbit and we're gone. I'm betting in about two more days...three tops."

Laura nods, looking around, "It's almost over."

"That it is, ma'am." Sam nods to her, "So, if there's anything you want from here, that you can keep on your person, prepare to move quickly. I guess you'd know that. They took Tyrol's wife last night. So, we're keeping an eye on the drop tonight with the informant."

"Thank you, Mr. Anders," She smiles softly, watching as he leaves. Everything was slowly coming to a close. All the pain, all the suffering. They were finally getting the opportunity to go home and not worry about the safety of her son. What of him, though? She will be a target, she knows this. If she is to carry her son during this and dies on the surface, she makes it so that Lee won't be able to see his son at all. Make it so that Sloane dies with her on this doomed planet. Laura shakes her head to herself.

Tory excitedly enters, grinning, "Sam speak with you?"

Laura nods slowly, "That he did." She offers a soft smile.

"You didn't look too happy about it." She folds her arms.

"Bittersweet." She glances to her napping son, "Very bittersweet."

"You won't have to worry about his safety as much anymore...or that you'll be taken in the middle of the night." Tory shrugs, "Sounds pretty good to me."

"He won't have dirt under his feet, fresh air in his nose-"

"Smells like smoke now." The young woman reaches her hands up to her curly hair, adjusting her barrette. "I'm tired of living under the oppression of these frakking toasters. I am. I know you are." She nods, "You've always known coming here was a mistake. This isn't Earth."

Laura nods, taking a deep breath through her nostrils and releasing the same way, "Lilia Markie died this morning."

"Who?" Tory shakes her head a little.

"My student who was in the med tent for the past six months...she surcomed this morning from her illness." She swallows, "Her body will have to remain here instead of being placed in a capsule and sent amongst the stars." Laura smiles softly, "Cottle said he pushed her in a wheelchair into the forest...and sat with her. I asked him if he was afraid that the cylons would find him, he said they did, but the Six and Eight models sat with them...as opposed to attacking them." She tries to keep tears from her eyes, "He said they were peaceful...they all spoke about missing the warm weather...and the feel of real sun...He said Lilia just looked to the sky and grinned...and said she was going home."

The young woman picks a hand up, wiping away a tear as it trickles down her face, "I'm sorry, Laura." She can tell her boss is crying as well, but has the ability to hide it better.

Laura swallows, clearing her throat and wiping her eyes quickly, "We are born from the dirt and we die of the dirt." She gives a closed mouth smile, "I do want to ask you something...a favor of sorts."

"Yes?"

"Tomorrow, before the start of school, I'd like to strap Sloane against you. If I'm injured during the..." She waves her hand, signaling the Galactica's return, "and aren't able to make it. I want you to take Sloane to Lee and the Admiral. I will be a target, you will not. Understand my reasoning?"

"Yes, ma'am, but I'm pretty terrible when it comes to little kids." Tory watches her, swallowing, "I'll do whatever you need me to do though."

"I trust you, Tory. If something happens to me tomorrow, I trust you will know what to do." Laura swallows, placing her hands on her hips.


	9. Chapter 9

"Madam President, could you come with us, please?"

Laura slowly glances up, seeing the obvious young woman. Her face masked with the usual black ski mask. "Uh huh...one second." Even the guards, though they were just extensions of the cylons' grasp on humanity, still have a sense of respect for the woman. Laura scribbles 'Get Maya' on the student's paper before following them out of the tent. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" She asks, almost mockingly.

"I am not at liberty to say." The officer shakes her head, a plastic cable tie being wrapped around her wrists tightly.

"Are there any particular charges for my detainment this time?" She tilts her head to the side, looking into the eyes of the young woman.

The young officer shakes her head, "Ma'am, I'm just following orders."

"I appreciate your honesty." Laura smiles to her, noticing the other people from around the settlement who were also being escorted to an awaiting truck. She sighs as she slowly climbs up, taking a seat near the edge. She glances to the people more in the truck, near the front of the truck. She offers the people a smile, "Everything will be okay, everyone." She looks back to the opening, smiling softly when the Vice President climbs inside, "Need a lift, Mister Vice President?"

Tom Zarek glances over to the woman, a grin creeping across his face, "Guess so."

"Haven't seen much of you lately. Been busy these days?" She hums a soft laugh to herself, watching the man.

He shakes his head, "That's probably because I've been in detention."

She studies his face for a sign of deception, though she knows he has no reason to lie, especially to her, "How long have you been held?"

Tom shakes his head, thinking, "Four months...I think. I told Baltar I wouldn't have any parts of collaborating with the cylons...and he, uh, was pretty pissed."

"He's a little pissed at me too." Laura lifts her tied hands, wiggling her smallest finger. She smiles when he laughs.

"You've been in detention at all?"

She nods, "Few days. Silent treatment, then Baltar came in and...fed me whatever information he thought was going to intimidate me into stopping the suicide bombers." Laura smirks, "Frakking idiot."

"They hurt you at all?" He watches her, genuinely concerned for her well being.

"No...luckily, they didn't. I can see you, however, were not so lucky."

Tom shakes his head slowly, "No, I was not, but I've had worse."

Laura nodded, looking towards the ground. A great deal of thought presses on her mind. She sighs softly.

"To be honest, Laura, you were the one person I was hoping not to see with this." He leans back against the bench of the truck, "How is Sloane?"

"He's great...perfect." She smiles sadly, "I'm surprised you remember his name."

"Great looking kid like that? How could I forget?" Tom grinned for her. Something within him tells him this isn't good, that something is about to happen to them.

Laura huffs a soft laugh, "Walking...talking. When we're finished with all this, you should come and see him." She doesn't think they will ever finish though. Something is bound to happen. She knows it. She's been down this road before and she knows her luck is slowly running out.

"_It's a frakking list of names. A death list. These people are set to be executed." Tyrol looked to the Colonel, frantic, "Cally's name is on this list, as well as over two hundred other names. We have to do something and we have to do it quickly."_

_Tigh nodded slowly, taking the cigarette from his lips as he watches the man, "Formulate a plan. Get people on it."_

_Tyrol shook his head a little, watching the older man, "That's it? That's all you have to offer? What if Ellen were on this list? Roslin is on this list...her kid will be without a mother, just like Nicky unless we figure this out together."_

_The younger man quickly picked up on his weakness, Sloane Roslin. "Alright, fine. Here's what you're gonna do." He talks over the details with the younger man pointing out key areas of where they were told to meet, as well as where their drops were heading, "Got it? You need to get ahead of the trucks."_

_The younger man nodded, a frantic look on his face, "Yes, Sir." He started to walk to the tent flap._

"_Chief." He called, forcing the man to turn around, "Pull yourself together. It won't do you any good if you get caught too. Besides, the last thing your son wants is me and Ellen for parents."_

_Tyrol nodded again. He needed to save these people. He needed to save his wife._

"_Find that list." Saul mumbled, hoping the man would get there in time to save them. He couldn't imagine being able to look at the toddler he'd grown fond of while knowing his mother was dead because they just didn't get there to save her in time._

"Sharon and her team made it successfully." Bill speaks to his son over the communications line in the center console of the CIC, "How are things on your end?"

"Holding steady." Lee nods, looking up to the DRADIS, "Calm before the storm tomorrow."

"You've got that right. We're bringing our people home. I'll give anything, including my life, to save those people."

"I know you will. That's what scares me." The younger man continues, "You think they're alright down there? Sloane and Laura?" He notices Dee shy away from him at the mention of the names, causing him to sigh softly. He needs the confirmation though. He needs to know that all of this won't be done in vain.

"Reports from the ground say they are." Bill nods, as if it can be seen through the line, "They should be formulating a plan as we speak. By tomorrow, you'll get to hold your boy in your arms...finally."

Lee smirks at the thought, "I can't wait."

"Remember 0600." Adama places the phone back onto the receiver, glancing around his CIC. He nods to Helo, "Anything new for me?"

"No, Sir." Helo smiles softly, "Sir, may I say one thing though?" When the old man nods, he leans closer to him, "Thank you for trusting Sharon...and me too...this wouldn't be happening if you didn't."

"You're my XO. If I didn't trust you, we'd be in a hell of a lot of trouble." Bill smirks slightly.

The tall man nods, "Yes, Sir, we would." He folds his arms across his broad chest, "0600?"

Bill nods, "We're bringing our people home and we don't go on unless we do."

"Pegasus stays with the civilian ships?" When the other man nods, he continues, "Apollo doesn't know, does he..."

"No, but he'll learn quickly...unless he figures it out on his own." Bill looks up to the DRADIS again, "I'm going to my quarters. Let me know if conditions change." He turns away from his XO, leaving the area.

_A boy raised his hand, calling out when the Vice President called upon him to speak, "My Dad said you blow things up. Is that true?" _

_Tom smiled ever so slightly, "Yes, it is. However, I hurt a lot of people. The lives of the innocent are the ones I regret, but without it...there couldn't have been change. I don't enjoy violence, but when you're older, you will see that sometimes it is the only way to ensure change is made."_

_A smaller girl raised her hand, one of the quiet ones, she speaks when she's called upon, "Did you kill a lot of people?"_

_The Vice President shrugged, "Just one person is too many."_

_The same girl continued, "My sister said you're a terrorist...what does that mean?"_

_He chuckled, "Okay, we're getting ahead of ourselves. Some believe me to be a terrorist, some consider me a freedom fighter. I prefer the latter. The local government of Sagittaron was terrible at the time. They were very bad people who made others work their hands to the bones while they collected the profits by selling our natural resources that we worked for to other colonies. Meanwhile, we were hurting. We were lacking in supplies, but what we lacked was being shipped Geminon or Caprica or wherever? That doesn't seem very fair now, does it?" Tom shook his head, "So, while I worked with the S.F.M...or Sagittaron Freedom Movement, we did some bad things, like blowing up buildings, so that the government would treat the people better."_

_Another child raised her hand, being called upon, she asked, "If you did all that, how did you get to be Vice President?"_

_Tom nodded slowly, "I was in prison for a very long time. I needed to atone for the loss of life from the bombings, but our point got across." He smiled softly again, "Your teacher, when she was President, allowed my ship to be controlled by those who lived there. It also meant we were freed, but I made sure we helped the other ships so that no one would have any reason to think poorly of us." He looked to the girl as he answered her question, looking around to the other students from time to time, "My people chose me to represent Sagittaron within the Quorum. I helped President Baltar run his campaign and he made me his Vice President."_

"_Is Ms. Roslin mad at you for helping him and not her?"_

_The man slowly glanced to the woman over his shoulder, offering her a smirk, "I sure hope not."_

_Laura blushed ever so slightly, "Okay, everyone. Let's thank Vice President Zarek for stopping in with us today to talk about Sagittaron." When the class applauded and yelled their sentiments of thanks, she continued, "Now, pack up and go on home."_

_Tom turned, folding his arms as he turned to her, "Thanks for having me today."_

_She shook her head, "They should know how things were on the colonies and since you were the former Quorum member of Sagittaron...and offered to help in the beginning of the week, I thought it would only be fitting to ask you." She moaned softly as she stood, hand resting on the side of her pregnant belly._

"_You okay?" He furrowed his brow slightly._

_Laura nodded, "I'm fine." She slowly collected the books and writing instruments from the picnic bench tables._

"_Let me do that." Tom shook his head, "You tell me what to do." He motions for her to sit._

"_Oh, I couldn't-"_

"_I mean it. Sit." He smirked, doing as she was doing, "You sure you feeling alright?"_

_She watched him, offering him a smile, "I'm having some contractions, but-"_

_Tom paused, staring at her middle, "What?"_

_Laura waved her hand dismissively, "Layne Ishay gave me a book to better prepare myself. It said they're completely normal around this time and nothing to worry about."_

_He heaved a sigh of relief, "You trying to give me a heart attack?"_

"_I apologize." She smirked, "I have a doctor's appointment in a few days. Thirty weeks already."_

_Tom grinned more, stacking the last pile of textbooks on the last table, "I hope you'll keep me informed."_

"_For what reason?"_

_He shrugged, walking over to her and sitting next to her, "I want to hear all about the little guy...and I want to make sure his mother is taken care of."_

"_That's very sweet of you, Tom. I'm fine though, really." Laura glanced over to him, gently placing a reassuring hand on his arm._

"_I was thinking...maybe you'd like to have dinner sometime?" Tom slowly searched her face for any sign of a reaction, "I know you don't like going into the public much, but I could bring it here...or in your quarters..."_

_She pouted, "Tom, why would you want to date a pregnant woman? Especially one so close to her due date." It was very flattering. Laura was surprised by his question, she brought her hand that was resting on his arm to her own chest. On Caprica, her mother would always point out that her daughter went for the 'bad boys'. This is different though. Tom was a very different type of bad boy. She could never love him, but he was sweet and even caring at times._

_He shook his head, "I wouldn't be dating your pregnancy, Laura, I'd be dating you." Tom smirked slightly, then shook his head, "It was a stupid question. I'm sure you have a lot on your plate and I'm sorry I asked." He paused, "I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable."_

"_No, of course not. However, your constant visits make a bit more sense now."_

_Tom hummed, "I haven't been bothering you much, have I?"_

_Laura shook her head, watching him, "Let me deal with this visit with the doctor and I'll give you an answer." She gently touched his arm again before getting up._

"Let's go. Stretch your legs." The guards pound on the sides of the trucks, "Everyone out."

Tom jumps out, offering his hand to Laura, who is right behind her, "Watch your step."

Laura smiles softly to him, "Thank you." They had been driving for hours, though no one really knew where. She can't help but think the officers know where they're going exactly either. The plastic of the tie digs into her wrists as she attempts to reposition them. She takes a deep breath, overlooking the hill.

The man stands next to her, smiling softly, "Laura, that election last year...you tried to steal it, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did." She nods slowly, her smile growing some as she glances to him.

Tom chuckles, knowing for some reason that something is about to happen. "Ah...I wish you had gone through with it."

Laura looks back to the hill, "Me too."

He sighs, "I wish someone would tell us something."

She shakes her head, "I think we both know what's going to happen when we finally meet our destination...if we ever meet our destination."

Tom nods again, noticing a glint of light rising from the hill and the sound they've all become far too accustomed to. He tries to pull Laura back from the front of the crowd.

Laura shakes her head when she sees the cylon centurions flip their hands to their gun attachments. She pulls Tom Zarek down the hill's valley as she hears gunfire above. She closes her eyes until she hears no more. That wasn't cylon gunfire, she tells herself. She quickly gasps for breath as she tries to sit up slowly, "You alright, Tom?"

"Yeah." He does the same, watching her, "Been a while since I had a woman throw me to the ground. Not quite as much fun as I remember." Tom grins, watching as she laughs, "How about you, you okay?"

She nods, glancing around when she sees the prisoners by the truck still standing. Laura lets Tom help her up from the ground.

"You alright down there?" Galen Tyrol smirks, standing at the top of the hill, looking down at the unsuspecting Vice President and former President.

Laura's face is full of surprise when she looks up to him, "Oh my gods. It's good to see you, Chief."

"Good to see you too, ma'am." He nods.

Cally glances around before moving even closer to her husband, letting him wrap his arm around her, "What happens now? Where do we go from here?"

"We're going home." Tyrol nods, looking down to the two leaders in the ditch again, "We're going home. Admiral Adama is on his way. We're getting off this rock and going back to Galactica."

Laura laughs softly to herself in relief as she looks toward the sky, "Thank gods."

Zarek watches as the people slowly begin to walk off, he stops the woman before she tries to make her way up the hill to follow the people back to the settlement. He quickly pulls Laura close, covering her mouth with his own in a tender kiss. He pulls away, looking into her glass covered eyes, "Thank you for trying to save my life."

She shakes her head a little, "I didn't do anything."

"You did." He doesn't go into it further, just keeping an arm around her.

Laura swallows, watching him, "Tom, I-"

"It's okay. I just wanted to thank you properly. I'm no stranger to detention, but four months without so much as seeing another person who wasn't a cylon...makes a guy a little crazy." Tom smirks, "Come on, let me help you up the hill. I'm sure Sloane is looking for his mother."


	10. Chapter 10

Laura holds Sloane closely to her chest while speaking to the man behind a supporting wall within the caves the resistance managed to dig at the start of all of this. "Sam, I want you to hear me on this, really." She pauses, making sure she has his eye contact, "There is no one...no one, of higher value than Maya and her child. We cannot let them fall into cylon hands."

"I get it." Anders studies the woman's face, trying to find the right words to ask the hard question that was important enough for him to ask, "How far do you want me to go? I mean, if it looks like the cylons are going to capture them-"

She shakes her head a little, "Don't let it get to that point...that's all.

"I don't suppose you're going to tell me what this is all about...I mean, what's so important about this kid?"

Laura pauses a moment, absently stroking her son's back, "She may very well be the shape of things to come." She swallows, "That's either a blessing or a curse."

Sam glances to the little girl, fidgeting on her mother's lap. It slowly dawns on him just who the baby could be and why it would illicit such a demand of the former President. He looks into the teary eyes of the President, "I'll take care of it, ma'am. I'll put my best men on it."

"Thank you." She whispers to him with a nod, walking into the main area for a conference with the strike team from Galactica and a telling of what was about to happen. Laura looks to her son, so innocent, unaware that his mother just might not make it off the planet alive. As long as he's safe, she thinks. "Everything is going to be okay, Sloane." Laura hums softly to the boy, stroking his light brown hair as the meeting goes on around her with her sitting in the middle of it all

"The block captains will assist his or her designated sector along their escape route to their designated ship." Tory nods, glancing around the group.

"I don't suppose you've been able to rehearse any of this." Tom Zarek looks to Laura, smirking when the boy resting against her chest offers him a grin.

"Indeed. We've had three full dress rehearsals under the guise of fire and natural disaster drills." Laura nods, not looking to him immediately because she can feel his eyes on her.

"It will be different when the balloon goes up. Explosions, shooting, chaos. There's gonna be some panic out there." The young female marine replies.

Laura shrugs, "They'll do fine. These people know that at some point they're gonna have to be responsible for saving themselves. All we need to do is be ready and hope for the best." She stands, meeting Tom's gaze before moving over to Samuel Anders who she knows is behind her. "What about Maya and Isis?" Her voice is hushed as she looks to the man.

"I'm on it." Sam nods, "I've got my two best shooters here. They're gonna be their escorts and make sure they get back to the ship."

Laura slowly moves over to the young man, standing in front of them, "Gentlemen, I can't tell you why, but it is imperative that this woman and her child get off this planet." She offers each her hand to shake as she speaks, "I trust you because I trust him." She motions with a nod of her head toward Sam.

Some commotion happens near the stairs as Saul tilts his head, looking to his wife, being walked down. He listens as his men tell him that she crossed them and was feeding information to the cylons. He doesn't believe it. Not at all. Anders gives him the written plan that he thought she burned and he knew they were being truthful. he defends his wife still.

"I did it...I did it for you, Saul. One of the Brother Cavils...he said he was going to have you killed if I didn't. So...I got him to like me the way men like me and I thought that would be enough, but he wanted more." Ellen swallows, watching her husband with fearful tears in her eyes. "I did it all for you, Saul. I had no choice. Don't you see that?"

Saul stares at his wife with his available working eye. Something within him knows she's telling the truth. However, she still crossed the resistance movement and put their entire plan in jeopardy. He knows he must do something. "I'll talk to her." He looks back at Anders, knowing there is only one solution. He waits for them to file out, turning to look to his wife.

"Thank you." Ellen whispers, leaning into him, "You've always been there for me when I needed you."

"It's okay." He kisses her temple, "I'm gonna make you some tea. Might help you calm down." Saul lets the woman talk about her sexual escapades with the One model cylon. It disgusts him. He makes her a cup of tea, handing it to her and watching as she drinks it in it's entirety. He holds her and cries over her body as she dies from the same tea. There was no way she would be welcomed back into the fleet. They would feed her to the lions when they found out what she did. Saul walks back into the main room, watching the guards with Maya and Isis, as well as Tory and Sloane, both of whom are looking terrified and it's obvious Sloane can tell of her uneasiness around toddlers and begins to cry, "Give him here." He mumbles.

Tory picks her head up, "I'm supposed to...In case they shoot at Laura-"

"I said give him here. He's not going to calm down with you. Tell Laura I've got him. She can get him when the fleet is safe." Saul watches as the young woman takes the boy from the holder wrapped around her. He takes hold of him, watching as he instantly calms.

Sloane picks his head up, seeing Ellen Tigh, "Ew-en 'leep?" He mumbles before looking back to the man.

Saul nods slowly, tears in his eyes, "Yeah, Ellen's asleep." He whispers, "We gotta go outside and it's gonna be loud, but everything is fine. Alright? The old man is going to be happy to see you." He grumbles, zippering his jacket around the boy, who is dressed warmly, but could always use the extra warmth.

_Ellen smirked, watching her husband with the baby in his arms, "You're so good with kids, Saul."_

_The Colonel shook his head, "Nah. It's all common sense. Easier when they're this small." He smirked, the infant fit perfectly in his arm. It isn't often he brings Sloane around Ellen. He knows she's afraid when they're so young. Not like anyone was exactly asking the pair to watch their children anyway._

"_Do you ever think about it?" She tilts her head to the side, "What our kids would have been like?"_

"_Sometimes." He answers honestly, "You?"_

_Ellen nods, "I didn't very much before the attacks, but...being here...the area may not be the best and it's cold and muddy and...dusty." She folds her arms across her chest, "But the community is nice. It's a nice place to raise a child."_

_Saul smirks, "Guess this one is pretty lucky then."_

"_That he is." She grins, "They'd probably look like you...hints of me, but mostly you. You probably have some strong genes."_

"_Don't know." He looks up to his wife, "We'd be terrible parents though, Ellen. You know that. How would you go on without drinking for almost a year?"_

_Ellen hums a laugh, "True. I wasn't saying I wish I was pregnant or anything like that. I'm just dreaming about it. A girl can dream."_

_Saul nodded, "Maybe when we get to Earth. Maybe we'll adopt a few of the little buggers when we get there."_

"_If we ever get there." She shrugged, "Never know."_

_He huffed a soft laugh, looking down to the infant again, "I don't know if we'd be as lucky as this one though." He wants to say Bill's Grandson. He wants to tell his wife exactly where the kid is from other than Laura Roslin, but he knows he couldn't possibly because his wife is too much of a gossip. It's the least he could do for the old man._

Lee stands against the bar within his quarters of the Pegasus, tears in his eyes. His wife rambles on about continuing the search for Earth and meeting with other ship Captains in order to formulate a plan, but he couldn't possibly go that far. He couldn't think of going on without Laura and his son, or even his father. Not yet.

"Talk to me, Lee." Dualla says quietly from her chair.

He swallows, "I'm having trouble accepting this."

"I know, but we have to push forward, keep the fleet together, and find earth. Those were the Admiral's orders." It has been eighteen hours before the Galactica jumping away for their mission to save the people of New Caprica, "There's still a chance they'll come back. The Admiral has pulled more stunts than this, I assure you."

"I know that." Lee mumbles, "Yet, I haven't given up hope."

Dee sighs, standing, "Yes, you have. I could tell when you came back from the Galactica. Like you were never going to see him again."

He doesn't turn, just standing there, "Am I that easy to read?"

"Just to me." She shakes her head, moving behind him, but not touching him.

"He's taking on too much for one half-strength Battlestar to endure. That's not opinion, that's military fact. He's not coming back from this. None of them are." He folds his arms across his chest, unable to look at her, "I won't be able to see my son...his memory for me will only be a picture in my wallet."

"Lee, we have to continue on. We have to take humanity and find Earth. We have to do that so that there will be stories of how great William Adama was or about a Battlestar named Galactica." Dee walks closer next to him, seeing his face, "You are Commander of this fleet and you will guide us to safety. You will guide humanity to Earth. You'll do it no matter the cost...because you're an Adama."

He quiets for a moment before continuing, "Have I ever told you how proud I am to serve with you?" Lee looks to the young woman.

Dee raises an eyebrow, shaking her head slowly, "Not in so many words, no."

"Well, I am proud to serve with you, Lieutenant. No matter what." He gently pulls her into a hug, "You're my most trusted confidant and I couldn't have pulled through all of this without you. Thank you."

She leans into his chest slightly, wrapping her arms around him in response, "It's been nice being married to you too."

Lee smirks, "Same to you. It hasn't been too bad, has it?"

Dee shakes her head, "Not at all...I just wish we could have done something with it than just commanding a Battlestar." She huffs a soft laugh.

_Laura leaned her head against the shoulder of his lab jacket as they relax within the calm buzz of the medical tent. Things were not as pleasant as they seemed. Some uprising occurring in the sectors of the settlement where the only way they could be dealt with was by one person killing the other. "Did you read about the fourth and fifth ward killings? I worry that the people are growing restless."_

"_You worry about too many things." Cottle shook his head, the four month old resting against his chest, "This little guy has two parents who are both stubborn as hell. There's not a chance he won't be."_

"_The cylons will come back...I just know they will." She swallowed, "And I know we have to live for the present...live for today without thinking what could possibly be come at us next, but...now that Sloane is here, all I can think about is what's around the corner. Will I have enough time to make sure he's safe..."_

_Sherman nodded slowly, "That's what happens when you have kids, Laura. You worry about them until your head pops off. By that time, they're old enough to leave the nest and you think you're done worrying about them, but you're not." He shakes his head, "They call everyday...then every other day, then once a week...then they meet some guy named Paulo and move to a settlement on Aquaria to live on a frakking houseboat, and you're lucky if you get a phone call once a month." He slowly glances to her, "That's not for a while yet."_

_Laura smiled softly to him, looking to the stars through the clear plastic sunroof of the secluded room of the medic tent, "Paulo."_

_He huffed a soft laugh, "My son's, husband. Always moving like a Sagittaron entertainer. Just...always moving, Max was. Then he met Paulo and wanted to settle down...hadn't seen him for a few years before the attacks hit."_

"_I didn't know." She replied quietly._

"_You didn't need to. He was a good kid, but...that's that." Sherman shook his head, "So...tell me about your sisters."_

Laura grabs hold of the Tom's hand as they run toward the large ships. She stops, pointing in another direction, "Tom, you go that way. Head to the shipyard." They were almost home free.

"You're coming right?" Tom keeps his hand in hers. He doesn't know what this is. He knows he likes the woman, but he knows she may not feel the same way toward him, "Laura, tell me you're coming."

She motions with a node of her head toward the Colonial One, "My ship's up there."

He pauses, chuckling softly, "You sure have a sense for the dramatic." Tom watches as she turns, "Wait, Laura, wait." He pulls one of the muscular men that he recognizes going by, "Hey, you were on Galactica, right?"

The young man looks to him, "Yeah, I didn't do anything."

"No, it's okay, it's okay." Tom shakes his head, giving the young man the only weapon on his person, "Keep an eye on her, alright? Don't let her out of your sight. Go." Tom looks to the woman in question again, noticing her smirk to him, he returns the same, "See you up there."

"See you up there." Laura grins even more, running with the man assigned as her protector. "Thank you for helping out." She glances to the young men next to her, "I really do appreciate it."

"Anything for the President." The taller of the two men smirk to her, "Take your time, ma'am, there's some bulletheads ahead." He motions for them to get to cover, watching a viper overhead takes them all down. He laughs a little, "We're good to go."

Laura picks up her pace, her auburn hair bouncing behind her. She reaches an enclosure after some time, seeing Tory, 'Where's Sloane?" She shakes her head a little, "Where's my son?"

Tory swallows, "He was nervous and started crying. Colonel Tigh said it was a risk and would alert the cylons of my whereabouts and anyone with me. He took him instead. There was a raptor not far from the hideout, so I suppose he-"

"No." She shakes her head, "That raptor is for sector twenty-three. You know that." Laura looks back from the direction they ran from, "They..." Her eyes start to fill with tears, "What was the plan where he was involved?"

The man assigned to protect her after leaving the hideout keeps watch, "He, Chief Tyrol, and some other insurgents would wait by the Detention Center for an additional raptor that Admiral Adama is to send down to be the last raptor off this rock." The young man looks to her, "Admiral Adama would never leave Colonel Tigh behind."

Laura knows he's right. She knows that Tigh was probably the best bet if not herself. She runs her hands through her hair, "Someone get me confirmation once we get in the air. Also, confirmation and whereabouts of Maya and Isis."

"Yes, ma'am." Tory answers immediately, knowing she has failed her boss and mentor.

"I'm not angry with you. Colonel Tigh was correct." She says softly, "He's my only son, I'm allowed to worry."

Jammer glances out, having been told to stay with Laura Roslin by the Vice President, "Ms. Roslin, I think we're ready. Are you ready?" When he sees the woman nod, they walk to the Colonial One, a few civilians in tow.

Laura stands behind the rest, glancing around once she finally enters the main area. She takes a seat behind the desk, her beautiful desk gone and replaced with this large extravagant one. Even removing the press corp seating to do so. She opens her thick navy jacket, removing a brown cloth wrapped bundle, held together with twine. She places it onto the desk, opening it, revealing the notebooks of the months they spent on New Caprica while under cylon occupation...even with little things about her own son and Isis written among them. She smiles a little more, looking around to the people in the cabin, "Alright...I'm ready to go." She states simply, closing her eyes.

_Another walk away from his wife, Saul smirked toward the sunlight filtering through the tops of the trees, "This is the best part." He nodded, patting the infant's diaper gently as he keeps his jacket zippered over the boy._

"_The sun?" Laura glanced up, glad she wasn't wearing her glasses._

"_Yeah." He nodded, "The way it comes through the trees like that...like something from the gods."_

_She smirked ever so slightly, "It does look that way, doesn't it..."_

_Saul looked down to the boy on his chest, "He always falls asleep during Uncle Saul walks."_

_Laura hummed a laugh, "Because he's comfortable with you. He doesn't have an ulterior motive."_

"_He may. You never know." He smirked, "Orchestrating a plan with the cylons to fall asleep during all Uncle Saul walks...if he wasn't a frakking Adama, I'd consider it more."_

_She glanced to her sleeping son, "He certainly is an Adama...even does that eyebrow thing when Lee is confused about something."_

_Saul smiled more, "He's got two good parents, he's lucky."_

"_Well, I think I'm pretty lucky to have a son like him." Laura continued to hold onto the man's elbow as they walked._


	11. Chapter 11

Saul looks to the toddler as he holds his hand. He catches sight of Adama a few raptors down, "Permission to come aboard, Sir." He calls out.

"Tir." Sloane repeats his uncle, not really knowing why the man was saying what he was saying, or why.

Bill glances over, smiling softly, though shocked by his best friend's appearance of a missing eye, not to mention the makeshift cane that rests in his hand, "Permission granted." He looks to the boy, "Sloane?" He grins more when the toddler nods, "Come here." He picks the boy up, holding him tightly, even chuckling softly when the boy immediately begins to touch his mustache, "You did it, Saul, you got them all off."

"Not all of them." Saul replies softly, tears forming in his eyes, "Not Ellen."

"I'm sorry." Bill's voice is soft, gentle, "Laura?"

"Colonial One, I think." He swallows, motioning over to Lee Adama, "Show Apollo his boy."

"Yeah." The Admiral glances toward his son, seeing his friend walk off out of the corner of his eye, "Apollo." He calls out.

Lee glances toward his father, taking his arm from around Dee. He walks closer to him, slowing when he notices the child in the old man's arms, a smile slowly forming on his face, "Is that?"

Bill nods, "Lee, this is Sloane." He smirks, "Sloane, this is your father."

"Hey." Apollo tries, offering the toddler his hand.

"Where Unk Taw?" The boy glances to his grandfather, not entirely comfortable considering their long absence, "And Mommy?"

"Who?" Lee asks softly.

"Saul?" Bill offers, smirking when the toddler nods, "He went for a walk, but he'll be back later and you can probably see him then. As for your mother, she went to another ship, but we can call her and even look at her ship through a portside window if you'd like."

"Want her." Sloane pouts.

"I know, buddy." Lee tries, biting his lip, "We could go for a walk too, if you want. You can see what this place looks like until we're able to get a shuttle out to see your mother...or she comes here." He wishes his son would warm up to him faster, let him hold him closely, "Would you like to do that with Daddy?"

The toddler continues with his pout as he glances to the younger of the two, "Who Daddy?"

"That would be me." Apollo smirks, "You are so smart, you know that? You get it from your mother."

Sloane doesn't like the crowd that has been forming and have began chanting 'Adama' over and over. He reaches for his father, "My Daddy." He mumbles against the man, holding onto him.

Lee closes his eyes, feeling tears form as he grasps onto his son for the first time. He turns, noticing Dee is watching him. He motions to the corridor before he starts walking.

Dee follows the man, "He looks like you." She says softly, knowing the return of the boy is bittersweet to her, to their marriage.

Sloane examines the shorter woman from his position in his father's arms, "Pwetty." He smiles softly to her.

"I see he has good taste too." She giggles.

"He certainly does." Lee nods, smirking, "Sloane, this is my friend Dee. Dee, this is my son, Sloane." He looks to her, "It feels really good to say that, finally."

"Where are you boys heading?" Dee pauses in her walk.

"Up to the portside bridge...that way he'll be able to see Colonial One."

She nods, "I'm going to head back in. Hate to admit it, but I've missed the old man." Dee smirks, leaning up and kissing her husband, now former husband, softly, "Thanks, Lee." She says softly.

"Thank you, Lieutenant." Apollo nods, watching her walk away.

_Dee slammed the manuals onto the shelf._

"_You're pissed at me?" Lee folded his arms, glaring, "I can't believe you're pissed at me. I didn't even do anything."_

"_I'm not pissed at you." She quietly replied._

_He shook his head, "Yeah, then who are you pissed at?"_

"_Laura frakking Roslin." Dee yelled finally, turning to face him._

"_Don't be mad at Laura."_

"_Why shouldn't I?" She folded her arms, "She's known for a long time now about your kid. She knew it was your kid, and yet she didn't bother to tell you __and we've been down there since he's been born__. Why do you think that is, Lee?"_

"_She always has her reasons." The Commander watched his wife._

"_There aren't any. Don't take up for her." The young woman nearly growled, "We were fine. We were happy. Now, you're leaving me for her because the two of you have a kid together. What if she doesn't come back? What if she's dead and so is the kid?"_

"_Don't talk like that. She's not." He glared._

_Dee shook her head, "Or what if she's dead and the kid isn't? He doesn't even know you to pick you out of a crowd...and what...you think we're gonna raise him together? I'm your second option? It doesn't work that way, Lee."_

_Apollo watched her closely, "I don't think of you that way."_

"_You think I'll just stand by in case she doesn't come back. What if she's with someone else now? It's been a long time down there for them."_

"_She wouldn't. I know her."_

"_Did you know her enough to know she'd hide a kid from you too?" Dee spat out, the truth nearly smacked him in the face, but that's what it was, the truth. "Maybe, Lee, just maybe...Laura Roslin isn't who you think she is."_

Laura sits at her desk, trying to put things in their place. She runs her hands through her freshly cleaned and blow dried hair, glad to finally be able to take a thorough shower, she picks her head up as she notices her assistant.

"I've sent the photograph to all the ships. They've all checked their manifests and are double checking them. It doesn't look like Maya made it off of New Caprica." Tory offers her boss the picture featuring the young woman and the baby.

"What about the baby?"

Tory shakes her head slowly, "I was there when the two guards left to take them to the ship." She begins crying, the sound clouding her words as she speaks, "I don't know what happened. I'm so sorry...I let you down and I know that."

"No, you didn't." Laura shakes her head slowly, the air about her remaining calm, "It's not your fault. This is bigger than us." She glances to the picture, holding it in her hand as tears form in the corner of her eyes and she offers it a sad smile, "This is life." She jumps slightly as the phone begins to ring, she answers it quickly, "Hello, Laura Roslin speaking."

Sloane grins at the sound of his mother's voice, never having seen a phone before, much less used one. "Mommy?"

Laura releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, "Hey, baby. Sloane, where are you?"

"The chip." He answers simply, "I tee you."

"You see me?" She doesn't know if she wants to laugh or cry, she's so happy, "Where do you see me?"

Lee grins, hearing her, he calls from next to his son, able to hear her, "We're waving to you on Colonial One from the port side window. Go to your starboard side and you'll be able to see us." He knows she won't and he knows they can't really see her, only the ship.

Laura blinks away the tears that have accumulated. She pauses, glancing through each window, attempting to find the Galactica.

"Go to the right, Laura." He calls out, knowing the terms have always confused her.

She knows she won't be able to see them, the Galactica being far too large for her to see them, but if they managed to spot her through one of the few windows of her ship, she'd be happy.

Lee takes the phone as the boy waves vigorously, able to see the shadow of someone through a window, "You just made his night." The young man smirks into the phone, "I think I have something here that might belong to the both of us."

"That you do." Laura closes her eyes, leaning a hand against the window, "I'm sorry." She whispers.

"Nothing to apologize for. Should I bring him there, or do you want to come here? Either way, we have some things we need to talk about...and work out." He pauses, "And work on." Lee places his hand on the boy's head, ruffling his soft hair, "My ship is a little crowded...and as you know, Pegasus is gone."

Laura smiles, "I've heard, I'm sorry about that. I guess you answered your own question then, Captain Apollo."

"It feels so good to hear you say that." Lee answers quickly, "I'll let him look a few more minutes...then see what I can do about a transport."

"I will be anxiously awaiting your arrival." The places the receiver of the phone onto the base, her fingers still touching the cool glass leading into the black abyss.

_Lee jogged off of the stage-like dance floor of the groundbreaking ceremony of New Caprica, seeing his father and Laura Roslin nursing drinks. He sighed slightly when the old man waved him over, "President Roslin, Dad, enjoying yourselves?" He paused, "I'm sorry, Ms. Roslin." He corrected himself, offering a small smirk._

_Bill nodded, swirling the drink in his glass be, "How about you, son?"_

_He moved his head positively, "Great turnout." Lee noticed Laura look away from them, "Madam President, how about you? Excited about settling?"_

_Laura turned to face him again, "It's fine." Why would he ask that? He knows how bittersweet the entire thing is for her. Just to rub it into her face? Does he hate her that much? Something in her though wanted to reach across the space and pull him in, kissing him. She wanted to take him somewhere into the hills and frak it out. Frak out all of their frustrations. The silence seemed to consume them._

_Lee nodded, "Good. I'm sure you'll continue making a difference here." His eyes gazed over her body, he swallowed, able to tell she was hurting and he was probably the reason for her pain, "That dress looks really nice on you." It did. He couldn't lie about that. He wanted to touch her and find what she was wearing underneath of it. He wanted her to stay with him on Pegasus. He wanted to be able to protect her from the elements of this bizarre planet. Lee was hurting and it wasn't just because of her hurt, it was because he wanted her._

"_Well, son. Laura and I are going to go for a little walk before we have to head back to the ships tomorrow. Looks like Kara may want you anyway." The Admiral nodded his head toward the young woman as she slowly sat on the edge of the __dance floor__, legs dangling, "You have a good night, Lee. I'll see you in the morning."_

Lee lets his son hold onto his finger as they walk around the metal halls of the Galactica, "Watch your step, champ." He bounces down a small set of stairs, letting the boy take his time. "So, what do you think of this place?"

"Dawk." Sloane comments softly.

"Oh, well..." He glances to the ceiling, seeing the lights have been turned back on, "That's just how it is around here. Nothing to be afraid of though. You don't have anything to be afraid of anymore." Lee smiles softly to the boy, "You'll probably be here a lot. When things have settled a little, I can take you to see my viper...if they even still have my viper here."

"Wha dat?" He offers his arms up to his father, wanting to be held when he sees a large group of people coming down the hallway.

Lee lifts his son into his arms, "It's a..." He looks for the words in his own vocabulary, "You know how you came up with Colonel Tigh?"

"We fwy." Sloane puts his arms out by his sides, demonstrating. "Unk Taw and me. We fwy." He smirks.

He grins, "Exactly. That's what vipers do too...and they fly very fast."

"My no like-" The boy's chin trembles as his large blue eyes fill with tears, he starts to shake his head.

"No, I'm not making you fly in the viper. You're not allowed to. You can see it though and sit in it..." Lee bites his lip, "Please don't cry. Please?" He pleads with the toddler, kneeling onto the ground with him, "You're okay."

"My wan Mommy." Sloane takes a ragged intake of breath, whimpering.

"I know. I know, champ, but we have to wait a little bit and then we'll go over there. Not too much longer." Lee watches him, "Would you like to go and see the CIC?" He wants to please the boy, cheer him up. He knows that he needs to take him to Colonial One in order for the boy to feel completely happy.

Sloane shakes his head, looking to his father yet not really knowing who the man is with exception to what he's been told, "My wan Mommy."

"We'll go to the Admiral's quarters...if you don't want to CIC, we can call from there on a secure line. We're going to have to fly over in the raptor again though." He reaches his hand up, running it through his son's hair. Lee smirks slightly at his son's confused face, "Don't worry." He lifts him into his arms again, carrying him to where he said.

Bill hears the hatch open to his private quarters. He stands in his bathroom, brushing shaving cream liberally over his face. He pauses, tilting his head to the side, "Who is it?" The ship having settled for the most part. People were settling in and returning to their posts.

"Dad, it's me." He calls out, letting the boy down. They had walked a bit, easing the toddler's mind.

"Sloane with you?"

"My here." Sloane calls out to him, following the man's voice, knowing it to be familiar even though he hasn't seen him much in recent months with exception to today. He stands in the doorway of the bathroom, smiling to the man.

Bill chuckles a raspy laugh, "Want to help me?"

Lee walks in more, watching his father and his son interact.

"My hep." Sloane walks in more, watching. He takes the foamy brush when it's offered to him.

The Admiral picks him up onto the sink, "Help me put shaving cream on?" He smirks when the boy does as he asked of him, "Not able to get a raptor?"

"I was trying to show him around the ship." Lee sits on the edge of his father's desk, "I already made him cry. My first day as a father and I already frak it up."

"My too?" Sloan nods, smiling broadly when his grandfather nods to him. He happily paints his face with the shaving cream.

"Why do you think you frakked it up?" Bill continues to speak with his son in the other room.

"I already made him cry. He doesn't want to see the CIC. He liked talking on the phone. He didn't know what it was. He doesn't like the Galactica. He says it's dark."

"It is dark." The old man nods, handing the boy his comb and motioning for him to wait a moment, "Especially with a child his age. He's only..." Bill pauses, "A year old." He grins, "Today is his birthday."

"I didn't even know that." Lee shakes his head, "What kind of father doesn't know his kid's birthday?" He shakes his head.

He uses his razor on his face slowly, showing the boy what to do with the comb in order to simulate shaving. He smirks, "You didn't even know about him until a few months ago, Leland." Bill uses his son's full name, "Good job, Sloane." He mumbles, using his razor just under his nose, taking his mustache off.

Apollo moves aside, watching what they're doing in the head. He smirks, "See? You've got the whole grandfather thing down already."

"I've had a little practice. Don't think about it so much. You've got plenty of time to figure it out." Bill glances in the mirror to his son's reflection as the young man stands behind him, "Kids don't come with manuals like vipers. Sometimes you frak it up. There's no way around it. Trick is, you gotta learn to recover."

"I know...that's why I left Dee." He knows his father won't be happy about it. He knows his father is close with the young woman and though their marriage was doomed from the start, he knows.

The Admiral grows silent for a few minutes, "Are you sure that was the best idea?"

"I'm going to raise my son with his mother...I love Laura, we'll make it work." Lee answers truthfully, "We may not have...we may not have been on decent terms when I left New Caprica, but all I want is her. She's all I ever think about."

"And if she has other plans?"

"I pray to the gods that she doesn't." The young man swallows, placing his hands on his hips, "So, do you think it would be much of a problem getting transport? I figure the request coming from you would hold a little more weight than if I did it...since I'm not really a Commander anymore."

Bill shakes his head, "I don't mind." He wipes the boy's face off, "Looks great. Give Pappouli a kiss." He motions to his own cheek, chuckling when he hears the toddler giggle and a slobbery kiss grace his face. "Good one." He lets the boy down, letting him explore the cabin.

"You're going with the Tauron term for grandfather?" Lee raises an eyebrow, "We didn't even call your father that."

"That was because of your mother. My father wanted to be called by the Tauron version of the name." He shakes his head, "Doesn't matter though, he loved every minute of it with you boys."

"Yeah." He sighs, pausing as the room grows quiet a minute. Hearing as his father calls for a transport to Colonial One, "Sloane, did you eat?"

"My eat wit Mommy." Sloane answers quickly.

"You want to eat with your Mom?" Lee tries to decipher what the boy is saying, when he sees a nod, he smirks. "I can't promise she'll have anything you will like over there though. We can see what we can dig up in the mess hall before we go." He lets the toddler hold onto his finger.

"It will be about an hour." Bill smirks, looking to the two in front of him, "And Lee, this fatherhood thing is already coming to you, son." He nods, watching as they walk to the hatch. Bill gives a quick wave to his grandson as the boy excitedly waves goodbye to him.


	12. Chapter 12

Laura paces slowly, this technically isn't her ship. It's Tom's ship now. Tom Zarek. The kiss playing over and over in her head. It isn't that she was looking for it or expecting it, but it was something that was missing between them. It will be incredibly hard to give this ship over to him, she knows. He's given her so much already that he couldn't possibly expect to give her something else. What about Lee? Her mind tingles in anticipation of just seeing him again, much less being able to hold him. He's the father of her child and she loves him, a great deal. However, he's younger than her. Much younger. Is that fair to claim him for herself? She slowly turns her head when she begins to hear running footsteps. Little footsteps.

"Careful, champ." Lee says quietly to the boy, looking down when his son raises his hand in the air, "Oh, you want to hold my hand?" He lets the boy hold his finger, "There you go." He's been watching him since he arrived from New Caprica and hasn't taken his eyes off of him the entire time. Sloane looks like Laura, he thinks. Laura and maybe his brother a little bit. He isn't really sure. "Ready?"

Sloane pulls aside the curtain slightly, peeking through. Unsure if his mother would be behind it, or a stranger. He smiles a little, looking back to his father and nodding. When the man motions for him to go, he pulls the curtain open all the way and shouts, "My 'ere!"

Laura grins broadly, scooping him up when the boy runs to her. "I have missed you so much, my sweet boy." Her voice falls off slightly as she wills herself not to cry tears of pure relief. She looks over his shoulder as she continues to hold him tightly, the boy's head on her shoulder, she says softly, "Thank you, Captain Apollo."

Lee nods and watches her with a soft smile at his lips, "We need to talk."

"I'm aware, but do you think it can wait until tomorrow?" She swallows, knowing he's going to be upset and angry with her, knowing he's going to demand answers to questions that aren't even simple in their own right. "We've had...we've all had an eventful day. President Zarek has been gracious enough to let us use-"

"I was told you just ran off like you own the ship."

"And I was told your ship had blown up...and it was unknown if you were on board."

"Fair enough." Lee watches her a moment more before walking closer and kissing her tenderly against her mouth. He pulls back after a few seconds and looks into her eyes, looking for something, anything that tells him that she missed him as well and not just because she thought he was dead.

Her eyes well up even more, though she doesn't acknowledge her tears, even after one falls. Laura swallows, "Lee, you're married." Her voice almost at a whisper as she brings her hand to his cheek, "And I can't do that again."

"No, I'm not." He shakes his head, "Dee understands."

"She shouldn't have to."

"You're all I could think about." Lee watches her, "And when Dad told me about Sloane...I knew my decision to marry Dee was the wrong one...for all the wrong reasons. I didn't think you were coming back. I was angry that you decided to live down there...I thought I was, at least. I think I was more jealous and frustrated that I couldn't join you."

"What if we didn't?" Her question catches him off guard, "And what about the time before the elections?" Their lack of communication hurt her before she decided to go to New Caprica, it was a factor in her reasoning for going.

"Laura..."

"What was your reasoning then?" She walks to the chair behind her desk, sinking slowly. Laura continues to watch her son's father, "You made it clear that you wanted nothing to do with me after Billy died."

She was right. Of course she was right. Though it wasn't that he didn't want her or didn't love her, he thought she would blame him. She should blame him. Lee runs a hand through his hair, "That isn't true." He shakes his head slowly, "This isn't about that though."

"No, it isn't." She lets Sloane down, not wanting him to listen much on a conversation between his parents, "Stay in this room, please. You can have a look around later." Laura offers the boy a smile as he teeters off, "It's his birthday...I can't...I'm not able to even offer him anything. His first birthday and..." She shakes her head a little, slowly looking back up to Lee. She motions to the seat next to her.

Lee sighs softly, doing as she wants. "He doesn't know what a birthday even is. Besides, we're both here...together. I'd say a first birthday with both of your parents together is a pretty good one, wouldn't you say?" He reaches over, taking her hand as they watch the boy, "For his birthday, he's got his family together finally."

"He's always had a family." While one part of her wants to snatch her hand from his, the other half couldn't possibly. Their son finally has both of his parents in the same room, and she finally has Lee back. "I'm glad he has you now...Colonel Tigh was a great male figure for a while...before the cylons returned, but..." She shakes her head, "We all endured a great deal down there, but some had it worse than others."

"I'm sorry." He whispers, then clears his throat, speaking a little louder, "Were you hurt down there?"

Laura huffs a soft laugh, "While on New Caprica, I had a premature child without any pain medication, I was thrown into detention without cause, I escaped a firing squad by pushing President Zarek and myself down a hill, I outran cylon insurgents." She smirks, "It was all a walk in the park compared to Cancer."

"Yeah?" Lee grins, "They're going to write comic books about you."

She giggles to herself, then instantly feels guilty for doing so. Laura goes quiet for a few moments, still watching as their son looks about her quarters on the Colonial One, "Lee, if we can both agree that we were both wrong in this...I think we will have a better chance of getting past it. However, I won't try if you're with Dee. I...I can't."

He knows where it's coming from. He remembers the talks he had with her while they were on the run and on Kobol. How open she was to him when she usually was a very guarded person. He remembers her trusting him with the knowledge of her and former-President Adar's relationship and how she fell in love with the man only to be hurt because he allowed the power of the Presidential position consume him. Lee knows that would never happen to Laura. "I will never betray you." He brings her hand to his lips, kissing her knuckles softly, "and I'm sorry if you felt like I did before. It was...unintentional. I assumed you would no longer want me to be around. I didn't know about Sloane until-"

"I didn't either...and when I did, I didn't want to tell you because you were living a different life, Lee, a life I was no longer a part of..." She shakes her head, "I didn't keep him from you to hurt you. I kept him from you to protect you."

Lee listens intently, "Protect me from what?"

"Several things. Before the cylons arrived, I knew they would. I predicted as such...I could feel it." Laura swallows, "I didn't want you to second guess leaving and protecting what remained of the human race incase the planet went nuclear and rescue efforts weren't able to occur." She replies simply, slowly looking to him finally, "I couldn't have you risk that. Not to mention that it would look...bizarre to the public for the President or former-President of my age to be shown in a relationship with a man of your caliber, potential, and age."

"That's it?" He looks into her eyes, when she tilts her head as a sign for him to continue, "You said several and you only named two. Several usually implies more than two, but less than five." His words low and slow, almost calculated.

"You were with Dee. You were going to build a new family together while on Pegasus...being a doting father and husband." She licks her lip, looking down slightly, "I didn't want to have to explain to our son why you weren't there...or where you were instead. I didn't want to have to tell him about siblings he would rarely see and that his father would rather be with because they were on a ship with him and he didn't have to take a shuttle for a visit. I didn't want to tell him that we were staying on New Caprica because there just wasn't enough room for us where you were." Laura's eyes glisten, though she ignores the additional wetness, "I didn't want him to hurt."

"Him, Laura...or yourself?" Lee places a gentle knuckle at her chin, moving it up for their eyes to meet again. "Let's start over...with how it should have been in the first place." His voice gentle, soothing almost as it's undertones stroke her heart.

"We were supposed to talk about this tomorrow." Laura whispers, a smirk forming at the corner of her mouth as a tear finally drips from her eye, only to be wiped away by his thumb.

"I can be impatient." He smiles.

She nods approvingly, "Okay, Captain Apollo."

Lee nods, "I don't want to intrude, but...I'd like to be able to put my son down to bed for the first time. If you'll let me."

Laura looks to the wristwatch on the man's hand, "Lee, it's only eighteen hundred." She hums a soft giggle, "Do you usually go to sleep at six?"

He smiles slightly, ever so slightly embarrassed, "I didn't realize..."

"It's okay." She nods, "Would you rather stay over? I mean...I don't really know how long President Zarek plans to allow me to continue to live here."

"President Zarek?" Lee raises an eyebrow, "The Admiral will have him thrown out-"

"He was a great ally while on New Caprica...when the cylons arrived, they almost immediately put him into the Detention Center because he told Baltar that he didn't agree with handing things over to them..." Laura shakes her head a little, "They beat and tortured him...like they did with Tigh."

He sighs, shaking his head, "I don't trust him as far as I can throw him."

_Tom Zarek held the five month old in his arms, "Are kids usually this happy?" He grinned when the boy, letting him hold onto his fingers, investigating each with a delicate precision as only an infant could display._

"_Not always." Laura smirked, attempting to straighten and organize her classroom. The Vice President had grown to be a friend since he had become aware of her whereabouts, not to mention the care he's offered regarding her son, "My mother always said my sisters were miserable and they were lucky when I came along because I was the easy child they had been dreaming of." She hummed a chuckle to herself._

"_If they could see you now, huh." He looked up to her, offering a smile, "They'd be pretty damn proud of you."_

"_You know, all this flattery will get you nowhere, Mister Zarek." She replied jokingly._

"_I mean it though." Tom nodded, "I always wondered how my parents would react if they saw me now. My parents were freedom fighters. I walked in my mother's footsteps...almost literally. They both died when I...I wasn't much older than this little guy." He glanced to the infant in his arms, "I barely knew them."_

_Laura slowed slightly as she listened to him, "I'm-" She paused, considering his statement, "I'm sorry to hear that. I was unaware."_

"_I don't talk to many people about my childhood and my history otherwise proceeds me...especially since most of it has been spent in prisons." He smirked._

_She was just as guilty of doing as such, "Your friends don't exactly help either."_

_Tom shrugged, "They're my friends. I can't make them into something they're not. Friends stick together."_

"_Never really had anyone I was close to in that way." Laura shook her head, "You have me there."_

"_That's not true. Adama visits you when he's down, Tigh does as well, your roommate, that miserable doctor in the tent across the way...me." He smiled, "You have more than you realize."_

_She cleared her throat, moving to take a seat next to him and change the subject, "He likes you."_

"_I'm sure he likes everyone." Zarek liked their closeness. He had a crush on the woman, with good reason. She was smart, beautiful, funny, and she could hold her own in an argument while remaining completely calm, regardless of what was going on around her. She could look down the face of a gun __barrel__ and not blink. All things he found ridiculously attractive. Only thing is, he was terrible at hiding it._

"_He does." Laura leaned over, touching her shoulder with his for a moment, playfully. She sits up. "You look like a natural." _

_Tom shook his head, "This is the only one I've ever held...and I don't have any...that I know of, at least."_

"_That you know of." She giggles to herself with a hum __afterward__, "And what would you do differently if you discovered that you did, in fact, have a child?"_

_He shrugs, "Ya know, I don't know. I'd be there." Tom tilts his head to face her, "Shouldn't see it as a responsibility, a family is a luxury people took for granted before the attacks. If you didn't have one to worry about before, taking a family for granted is impossible now...not to mention, stupid. Now, having a family is a luxury."_

"_You're right...very right."_

"_Well, I believe that's the first time you've ever said those words to me." Tom grinned._

_Laura hit his arm playfully. Did she actually enjoy spending time with this man?_

"He tried to have you killed before the elections...while we were on Cloud Nine. His men were ready to kill you. One smuggled in a pistol and bullets that couldn't be detected by a metal detector...among other things." Lee breaks the silence.

"People change after traumatic events in their lives, Lee. New Caprica is one such event." Laura replies softly.


	13. Chapter 13

Lee kisses the top of her head, his arm wrapped snugly around her as they rest together on the thin cot. His son sprawled out on the sofa, a leg hanging over the edge. "It was a good idea...me staying."

Laura nods, deeply inhaling his smell and relaxing more in his arms, "I think so too." She hasn't been held by anyone since Admiral Adama during the New Caprica groundbreaking ceremony over a year before and Doctor Cottle when he told her about Sloane's heart surgery at just two weeks old. She wraps her arm around him in return, placing her head on his bare chest and listening to his steady heartbeat. Lee's hold has always been different from anyone else. Since the first day on Colonial One, she's always felt safe with him.

"Are you okay?" His other hand falls to her lower back, gently massaging her stiff skin with the pads of his fingers. The young man couldn't possibly convey to her his worry that something wicked happened to her on the planet, more evil than anything that actually did occur. He knows her way of hiding things though. When he notices she doesn't answer him, he continues, "If you want to talk about it, I'm all ears. If you don't, that's okay too."

She picks her head up, smiling softly to him. "Lee Adama is a sounding board now?"

Lee shrugs, smirking, "I don't have a ship to command anymore and I love to hear anything you have to say, anyway."

Laura nods a little, "You look different from the last time-"

"I know. Rub it in. You lost weight and I-"

"I mean, you're..." She shakes her head, "Not in a bad way, Lee. You're less military than you used to be. You're...you're just different." Laura licks her lips absently, "And I could care less how you look. I'm not vain. You should know that."

Lee smiles softly, "I'm sorry."

Laura nods, falling silent for a few moments, "The woman I lived with and her child that I...her name was Isis, they...they didn't make it and I can't help but think that if had kept them with me instead of asking guards to escort them-"

"There's nothing different you could have done, Laura." He pulls her closer, "What is it you always say...The path the gods have laid out are meant to be followed and can seldom be broken? That's all that happened."

"She was so small...so..." The woman shakes her head, "She didn't deserve to die that way. Neither of them did."

"Would you have rather it have been you and Sloane? I don't." Lee sighs softly, then moves his face closely to hers, "Everything happens for a reason." He kisses her lips tenderly, "You know that...you told me that after the Olympic Carrier. I know you believe that."

She does, but Laura still feels awful about it all. New Caprica gave her a great deal of time to review her prior decisions. Things she believed to be more important to others, she realized, weren't important at all. The woman nods, bringing her hand to his cheek, stroking the skin under his eye softly with her thumb. "If anything happens, you'll...you'll make sure he's-" She isn't able to finish her statement.

He stares into her eyes for a few moments, knowing exactly what she isn't able to bring herself to say, "That isn't going to happen. We will make sure of it." The younger man leans in, capturing her lips with his own. He wants to make her forget, but knows he can't possibly make her completely do so. He moves back slightly to stare into her eyes once more, "Sloane is our son. Nothing is ever going to change that. I am his father and you are his mother. He is the proof of our love. I will protect him with my own life, the same as I will do for you."

"Lee-" Laura swallows, shaking her head slightly.

"I mean it." Lee nods, "You know that I love you. I'll always be here for you and I will always take care of you."

She slowly wraps her arms around his neck, holding onto him closely, letting herself finally just sob against his shoulder. The things she has managed to pent up throughout the day finally catching up to her, his arms around her helping her emotions come forth.

"_Laura, I can't thank you enough for taking such care of Isis and I." Maya gently wrapped her arm around the woman, "You went above and beyond what anyone else would do and...what could I ever do to repay you?"_

"_Nothing. Just continue being an amazing mother." Laura grinned, doing the same to her. She ran a hand through the little girl's hair as she rested against her mother. "She's special. I could see it. I knew you would be her best fit when Tory told me of your story."_

"_If it weren't for you...I wouldn't have had my family back." She nodded, "You will always be a part of our family. Always Aunt Laura with Isis and I. I mean it...same with Sloane. I do hope you'll allow us to visit once we-"_

"_I'd like nothing more. As often as you'd like. Unannounced." She affirmed, leaning over to place a soft kiss on the toddler's temple, "Everything will be fine. Don't worry. Just stay with your guards. Tory will stay with you most of the way."_

Laura sits back on the sofa, holding a mug of tea in her hands as she watches her son color from his place on the floor, huddled over a few sheets of paper, "Very good. Positively beautifully." She smirks, an aching sting in her chest from Lee leaving earlier and needing to give this ship up this afternoon. Last she heard, Tom Zarek was on his way over to the ship. That was easily about a half hour ago. She sighs, moving from her seat to join her son on the floor, "Well, Sloane, I suppose it's just the two of us today."

Sloane looks up to her, his eyes glassy, nose red. He moves over to lean against her, just wanting to be held really. He coughs softly, a pout on his lips after.

She furrows her brow slightly, reaching a hand to feel his forehead, "Love, you're burning up." Laura mumbles, kissing his brow as she possessively wraps her arms around him, "Okay." She swallows, "Tory." She calls out, wincing when the boy cries out, "I'm sorry." She slowly stands, nearly falling when she keeps him pulled closely to her chest.

Tory quickly enters, instantly worried, "What is it, Madam President?" She notices the worry on the woman's face and glances to the boy in her arms with the reddened cheeks, "What happened?"

"He's sick. I believe he's sick. Could you call Doctor Cottle and..." Laura flusters, instantly filled with worry. Doctor Cottle had told her before that any small thing could be fatally dangerous given his past surgeries and premature birth. "Please, Tory...tell him Sloane is sick."

"_That's the last one." Sherman Cottle pulled the surgical thread through the bottom of the open area of the small patient's chest, "Ishay, let Ms. Roslin know her son has pulled through just fine. She'll be able to see him in an hour or so."_

_Ishay nodded, "Would you like for me to insert new intravenous lines for antibiotics and general fluids."_

_He raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, go ahead. The drain is going to be a bit of a shock to her." Cottle signed softly, "In fact, I'm going to go clean up and talk to Ms. Roslin myself. Will you be alright here?"_

"_Yes, Doctor."_

"_Good." Cottle nodded, "Thanks, Ishay." He mumbled as he passed her, removing his latex gloves. There weren't many left in the world, but what there was, he used for the most susceptible of patients and disinfected the rubber ones for the others. Sometimes, he didn't use them at all when he would use them constantly when they were plentiful. This place didn't see many injuries, mostly illness. The Roslin infant was special to him. He'd do just about anything for the boy who was only weeks old, and his mother. He removed the blood splattered rubber apron covering his chest before scrubbing his arms, making sure there was nothing on his person to worry her. No blood. He steps into the place where the infant's incubator has resided for weeks now._

_Laura Roslin has her hands folded, gripped so tightly that her knuckles turned white, legs crossed at the knee. Unmoving. She hated this. Hated not being able to fix her son. His health was well out of her hands. Like her own health was not too long ago. Her eyes stared blankly ahead._

_Sherman hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her so lost. She reminded him of his own daughter, her attitude and strength. Cottle walked closer to her, gently touching her shoulder, "Laura."_

_Laura Roslin swung her vision to look at him, her hair flew to her other shoulder, "Doctor." She feared the worse. She's gotten used to doing so. The boy wasn't supposed to happen. He mere existence was a miracle in and of itself. She was too old to have a child, and by the grace of the cylon DNA running through her veins, allowed her not only to live, but to have her son. He was perfect, but she feared the other shoe had to drop soon. Her actions to the Agathons were what caused his birth to be premature. Of course, it was only a matter of time before the gods sought to take him from her as well. They were vengeful gods. "Is he?"_

"_No, of course not." Cottle offered her a slight smile, "He did great." The older man didn't believe it himself. "Now, I'm not going to lie to you, the next few days may be critical. We'll have to watch him for illness. Any fever could be life threatening right now."_

"_But...he's still alive..." _

"_Yes."_

_Laura grinned, laughing softly to herself out of relief. She quickly wiped away a few stray tears when they fell, unexpectedly throwing her arms around him, "Thank you, Doctor Cottle. Thank you for saving my son's life." Her voice soft as she holds onto him tightly._

"Laura, Cottle said he should be here within the next hour or so. Apparently, there are some issues with illness among some of the outer fleet from their time on New Caprica. He said it seems to be airborne." Tory motions to the boy in the other woman's arms, "He probably has the same as they do."

"He had a heart defect. You know that. It's..." Laura shakes her head, "You know about all of that. This isn't something to be regarded lightly." Her tone is falling more and more quiet. She's dealt with sick children before throughout her entire career as a teacher, and before that as a teacher's assistant during her training.

Tory swallows, noticing the uneasiness of the woman she's grown to "The Vice President is here." She turns to walk back to the other area, seeing the man has already stepped through. Tory ducks her head to walk past him.

"Laura, what's wrong?" Tom can sense her pain, seeing the small boy in her arms.

Laura picks her head up for a moment, worry covering her face, "He's ill." She replies in a small voice.

"Okay. It's alright." Tom sits next to her, placing a reassuring hand on her arm.

"No, it isn't." She shakes her head, gently rocking with her son again, "He's running a fever."

"Just a fever? The ship I just came from has three-hundred sick, Three-hundred ninety six if you count the injured. Sixteen died alone last night because of it." His tone simple, "You're going crazy because of a fever?"

"I didn't ask for a comparison." Laura scowls angrily, "He has health issues. It's very dangerous for him to have a fever. What did you come for, Tom?"

"I didn't..." Tom pauses, sighing softly, "I didn't mean to offend you. I mean let me get you a cold cloth. Just treat the fever until Cottle is able to get here. Hopefully, it isn't as bad as you think it is." He rises from the chair, "Are there washcloths in the head?" When she doesn't answer, he walks off anyway, finding one and soaking it cold water before folding it. Tom carries the cloth to Laura, placing it on the boy's head when she moves him away for a moment. "Here, this should help cool him down."

"Thank you." She mumbles against the boy's hair.

Sloane watches the other man with his large blue eyes, "Tank oo."

"No problem." Tom smirks, offering his hand and letting the boy take hold of his finger. "Your mom is pretty worried."

"My know." He moves his eyes back to look to his mother, "My kay."

Laura huffs a soft laugh, sniffing as a tear escapes her eye, only to have the boy wipe it away. "Cottle will be here soon. Don't worry."

"Doc." Sloane grins, "My pay wit him."

"I know, love, but he must examine you first. He may not have time to play with you this time. There are a lot of sick people on other ships that he must tend to." Laura nods to him, offering him a smile.

"My know."

"You are really smart, Sloane." Tom smirks, then looks to the woman holding him, "Looks more and more like you every time I see him." He nods, "See? Sloane, go ahead and tell your mother she worries too much. I bet Cottle will say the same, but she isn't going to be happy until he has a look at you."

Laura listens to the man, smirking to herself as she speaks to her son, "Love, if you want to take a nap while we wait, I bet he will get here even faster." When the boy nods, she begins to gently comb through his hair with her nails. It doesn't take much for him to fall asleep once she begins. "I...He's never been sick before...I mean, there were the surgeries and his prematurity, but...never has he had a fever before. It can be very dangerous because of his past history."

"I understand." The man nods, "Lee get a look at him yet?"

She nods, "Spent the night...helped put him to sleep. Left a few hours ago." She smiles softly, "He's smitten...Doesn't look like he did when we left, but he's...so much more loving now. Very different, but also similar at the same time."

"I'm glad his father finally gets to take the roll. Can't lie, though, I do wish maybe we could have had a chance at it..." Tom smirks slightly.

Laura blushes, shrugging. "I think we make much better friends than we ever would bed mates."

"Yeah...you're probably right. Doesn't mean I won't be here when you need me."

"Thank you, Tom." She places her hand over his for a moment.

"Alright, what the hell is so urgent?" Cottle bursts through the cover of the screen separating the portions of the offices. "Something about the little guy." He can't help but be weary of Tom Zarek's presence, something in his head always tells him to never trust the man and he is surely surprised that Laura Roslin is so welcoming of the man, given their history.

Laura releases a sigh of relief that she wasn't aware she was holding. "He's sick. Tom gave me a cool washcloth, but...it's not working as quickly as I'd like it to."

The older man stands still for a moment, looking to her, "You called me all the way over here for a fever?"

She glances up with doe eyes, "You said they could be life threatening."

"When he was much smaller. This is just the ship allergies that are going around. Some people are having trouble acclimating between the two. The outer fleet has a virus that's going around. No need to worry about that here." Cottle shakes his head, placing the eartips of his stethoscope into his ears, gently placing the probe against the boy's chest, listening intently, "Little slow, but nothing to worry about."

"Slow?"

"Would you calm the hell down?" He meets her eyes, "Take care of whatever business you have here with Mister Zarek, I'd like to keep him under observation...at least until the fever breaks. Obviously, best place for that would be my Sick Bay."

Laura's pulse begins to race again, "He's not okay then."

"Laura, go ahead. They'll swear me in, I'll take care of things for a while, then I'll hand the reins over to you when you're ready. Adama is never going to listen to me, but he'll take orders from you if you tell him the situation." Tom nods, watching her, "Sound good?"

Laura nods quickly, "Just...be careful." She says softly to the dark haired man, watching as he quickly leaves the room.


End file.
